


We can go though anything and come out the other side

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sadness, Self-Harm, Suicide-attempt mentioned, Suicide-attempts, Trust, Very long, aaron's story but a lot is changed, assisted suicide mentioned, relation ships, robert's story but a lot is changed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 25,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story starts when Robert comes to Emmerdale. He is not with chrissy or anyone so the track is clear. The story is a bit mixed up. By that I mean nothing happens in the order it does on the real Emmerdale. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Robert's return

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction I've wrote so I apologise if it's bad. I have a lot of plans for this story so I hope you like it. The first few chapters might be short be they should slowly get longer as we get into the story.

Robert

 

Diane and Victoria were chatting across the bar when they hear an all to familiar voice.  
"Miss me"  
Victoria's face lit up as her eyes rested on her long lost brother.  
"Robert!" she and Diane cried in union. They took turned to hug him as they told him how much they had both missed him.  
"So what do we owe this pleasure?" Diane asked smiling  
"Can I not have missed ya?" He replied to his step mum  
"Are you actually going to stick around this time or is this just a flying visit?" Victoria asked, hopefully  
"I think I'm sticking around if that's ok with you," Robert replied smiling when Victoria flung her arms around him once again.

After a while of Diane and Victoria asking him a range of questions about his time away, Robert desired to have a look around the village to see what had changed since his departure all those years ago.  
"I'm just going to have a wander around the village for a bit, it's been absolutely ages. Surely, amlot has changed".  
"Ok see you later," Victoria said smiling. When Robert had left the pub, Diane looked at Victoria worry in her eyes.  
"What's Andy going to say when he gets back from his honeymoon with Katie," Diane said worriedly "I just hope Robert isn't going to distory their relationship again, their such a good couple". Victoria nodded in agreement going back to work in the pub kitchen.

 

Robert walked round the small village, nodding at any familiar faces he saw as he walked. There was some new faces too. As he wandered past the garage, he met an all to familiar face. Cain.  
"Fancy seeing you here again, couldn't keep away could ya, sugden," Cain shouted mockingly, " or are ya here to cause more trouble for everyone". Robert shook his head desiding to ignore Cain's comment.  
"What do you think he's here for?" Debbie asked her dad passing him a cup of tea  
"Who knows but I don't like it," Cain answered sipping his tea while watching Robert walk off down the road.

Robert soon found himself at the gate of butlers farm. The farm he was born on all those years ago. The farm he had grown up on with his family. Leaving the gate he carried on down the road stopping to look across at the fields he played in when he was a kid. Walking even further down the road in finally got to the quarry. He remembered how him and Andy use to come here when they were kids, they were so close when they were friends but when his dad had adopted Andy, their friendship had been distoryed by jealousy. Robert sighed wishing he could go back to them days but he couldn't, he just had to make things right again.

 

To be continued.


	2. Normal day for Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Aaron does the day Robert comes to the village.

Aaron

 

It was a normal day for Aaron. He got up at 9:00am to head off to the scrap-yard with Adam.  
"Why do we have to open up so early?" Adam moaned, yawning as he sat on his chair at his desk, his eyes only half open.  
"Stop moaning and make a cup of coffey for yourself, why you so tired anyway?"  
"Me and Vic were up late last night," Adam says, smirking at Aaron's grimace and getting up to put the kettle on.  
"TMI mate TMI, did not want to here that," Aaron laughted shaking his head and sitting down at his own desk and looking though some of the documents on it.  
"so if I'll go and pick up the scrap form the garage today, do you want to get the scrap from the farm".  
"Yeah sure. Remember I'm going to Manchester tomorrow to buy some scrap from there"  
"Yeah. You get to have a change of scenery in Manchester while I'm stuck here working out our profits for the months," Aaron says faking annoyance and making Adam laughed.

They soon parted ways and Aaron set off to the garage, leaving Adam to cut some scrap in the yard.  
"Alright," Aaron says as he parked the scrap-van in the garage court and got out of it.  
"Took ya time didn't ya," Cain grumbled, telling Aaron where the unneeded scrap was. Aaron just nodded, not wanting to get on the wrong side of Cain when he was in one of his moods.

"What's up with him, he's even more moody then usual," Aaron asked Debbie when he'd finished loading the van.  
"Him and Moria had a fall out over how Adam isn't a child and Moria treats him like he is," Aaron smirked, Adam really was a mummy's boy and his mum did treat him like he was a child much like his own mum.  
"Well he's not wrong there," Aaron says getting in to the van," see ya later Debs". She just nodded, sighing as she walked back to the garage. Aaron new how hard it was to talk to Cain when he was in a mood and he felt sorry for Debbie when she had to work with him.

Aaron traveled back to the yard taking over Adams job of cutting scrap up and let him go to the farm to pick any scrape up from there. Feeding scrappy and checking though some paper work, Aaron carried on his usually day at the yard. It was 2:58 when him and Adam left the scrap-yard for the pub.  
"2 pints please mum,"Aaron says to Chas as he and Adam sat at the bar. Victoria and Diane were chatting excitedly at the other end of the bar.  
"What's up with them?" Adam asked Chas confused. Chas just shrugged placing his pint infront of him.

A few minutes later Aaron and Adams senseless chat was intrupted by Aaron phone beeping. Aaron took it out of his pocket and read the new text:

| can you put in a few hours at the garage, dad's stormed off and Dan is out with Kerry|

|sure I'll be there in five Debs|

Aaron sighed, apoligising to Adam before swiftly leaving the pub for the garage.  
"thanks for doing this Aaron," Debbie says smiling ," can you do an oil change on that one and this one needs a new clutch." Aaron nods following his cousin into the garage.  
"Where's Cain gone anyway," he says putting his overalls on to start work  
"Anywhere away from here I guess," Debbie says shrugging and shaking her head.  
"Said something he didn't like did ya and he went off in a mood," Aaron says knowingly and Debbie nods.  
Aaron and Debbie chat as they work on the cars, laughing at how moody Cain is.

"I can't thank you enough Aaron," Debbie says thankfully," I'll pay ya you your hours tommorow"  
"No need, I was at a loose end anyway," Aaron says taking his overalls off and hanging them up and glancing at his phone, it was 4:57. He desided to text Adam to see if he wanted to go out tonight.

| Want to go to Hotten tonight?|

It wasn't long before he got a response from Adam.

| Sure it bets listening to vic go on about her brother all night|  
| Andy?|  
| No Robert, her brother that left when she was a kid, he's come back to the village|  
| Ok cool. So Ill pick ya up at 7:00?|  
|Cool, see ya then|

Aaron puts his phone in his pocket and heads to the back of the pub and up to his room to waste some time till he goes out with Adam.

 

To be continued.


	3. bit of a strange meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert meet but not in the usual way.

Aaron

 

At 6:45 Aaron put his phone down and stood up from his bed. He walked the length of his room to his wardrobe and opened it. Nothing but his old suit was hung up, his other clothes were folded up at the bottom of the wardrobe. He isn't in to fancy shirts or anything like that so he settled for a black t-shirt, black pants and his black hoody. Pretty much what he usually wears.  
He checked his phone in was 6:47.

 

He wandered down the stairs and into the back room of the pub.

"going somewhere, love," Chas says smiling at her son.

"Yeah going to Hotten with Adam, I'll probably be late back"He answered giving her a little smirk.

"Do you want some money for a taxi back?" She asked, siting down at the table.

"No thanks, I'm driving Adam home so I'm not drinking at all," Aaron answers adding "I'll see ya tomorrow mum."

 

At 6:56 he drove the short distance to Adams house to pick him up. Getting out the car, he walked up to Adam and Victoria's house and knocked.

"Coming," he hears Adam shout.

After a few minutes of standing on the door step, Adam finally opened it.

"Thank god your here Aaron," Adam said relief clear in his voice," they are doing my head in"

"We going then," Aaron said laughing at his friends relief of a distraction.

They made their way to Aaron car and got into it. Aaron was oviously driving and Adam was sat in the other seat next to him.

"So where to first," Aaron asks

"what about bar west, you might be able to pull someone," Adam answers laughing

"Alright, bar west it is but I'm definitely not on the pull," Aaron states stearnly

"Ok,ok let's go," Adam laughs gaining a smile from his friend

 

After a few minutes of driving, they parked outside of bar west. Aaron sighed as he looked at the bar, memories of Jackson would always be here. He'd only been he a few times since Jackson's death but never on his own, Adam usually accompanied him or one of his other mates and even when he did he was never on the 'pull'. This is were he met Jackson and only Jackson, he thought to himself.

Adam can see his friend looking at the bar and no doubt thinking about Jackson, his first boyfriend. Putting his hand on Aaron's shoulder he says:

"We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No need, life moves on and if you don't move with it you get nowhere," Aaron answers smiling at his friends concern.

"Right lets go then," Adam says quickly getting out the car and wandering over to the bar closely followed by Aaron.

 

Once inside, Adam goes to ask for two pints but is soon stopped by Aaron, who reminds him that he's driving home. They get a table and just sit there chatting about the scrapyard, Victoria, their families and just anything they can think of.

"Victoria just can't stop going on about this Robert and she's told him he can crash at our place till he gets his feet on the ground," Adam moans gripping tightly to his now second pint of the night.

"So this Robert, do you know why he left or.." Aaron asks

"Apparently their dad told him to go and never come back and he hasn't till now," Adam explains sighing

"Next pub," Aaron says, knowing what the answer is and getting up.

"Sure," Adam says downing the rest of his pint

 

They made their way to another pub not far from bar west and went in. It was a more old fashioned pub with an old fire in the far wall and lots of oak tables scattered around the room.

"This is cosy," Adam wispered to Aaron laughing.

They sat at the table in the corner and talked more and more about there lives. By Adams fifth ping he was well and truly drunk. This made it easier to get information about anything out of Adam but it also meant he asked awkward questions too.

"So when did... ya realise you ... were gay," Adam slured making Aaron sit up in his chair.

"Let's get you home shall we," Aaron says not wanting to answer and because Adam was drinking his now seventh pint.

When Aaron finally got him in the car the awkward questions started again.

"What... was ya first... attraction to Jackson," Adam slured.

Aaron swallowed hard, he knew Adam wouldn't back down on the quetsion and he knew he probably wouldn't remember about it in the morning.

"I don't know... his kindness I guess, he saw how scared I was about being there... and helped me," he replyed honestly.

 

After, a lot more questions that Aaron didn't want to answer, they finally got to Adams house. Helping his friend out th car and up the drive was the hardest thing. Putting his arm around Adams shoulders he supported him as they made their was to the door. Aaron realised the door was locked and knocked at the door hoping Victoria was still up.

"Coming," he heard a male voice say.

The man opened the door to them.

"So I guess this is my brother-in-law," he states referring to Adam.

Aaron nodded coming to the concludion that this was the Robert Adam was complaining about and the one Adam hadn't ever meT.

"Yeah and he's had to much to drink," Aaron replyed smiling at the other mans smirk.

"Guess I better help ya then," Robert says smirking

Together the help Adam walk to the soather and put him onto it, draping a spare blanket over him. Aaron sighed tiredly and glanced up at the clock in was 1:07. Him and Robert stood in a comfortable silence until Robert says:

"Drive home did ya," he motioned to the car.

"Ya I didn't drink before ya say it's illegal to drink and drink," Aaron answers and smiling at the older mans smirk once again.

"Wasn't gonna say that actually," Robert says laughing, "want a cuppa while ya here".

"No thanks , got work in the morning and so has he," Aaron answers motioning to his sleeping friend, Robert laughs.

"I'm Aaron by the way and your oviously Robert,"Aaron says holding his hand out for Robert to take

"Heard about me have ya," Robert says taking Aaron's hand.

"Yeah well, he keeps complaining about ya,"Aaron says motioning, once again to the sleeping figure," that's all he's actually talked about tonight but Vic has meantioned you quite a lot as well."

"Good friends with them are ya," Robert asks

"Well Adam is my best mate and Victoria was my only friend when I came here so ya," Aaron answers," better get home."

He walked out the house and got in his car. He glanced back and could have sworn he saw Robert standing at the door watching him leave. Getting to the pub, he quietly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Laying on his bed the only thing that he could think of was Robert.

 

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be what Robert was doing at this time. If that makes sense.


	4. Robert makes an agreement with Victoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Victoria make an agreement about were Robert is going to stay.

Robert

 

After Roberts wander round the village he walked back towards the woolpack.

"Wow, the village has changed so much," Robert stated walking into the pub.

"Yeah, over eleven years does that," Victoria says sighting

"Come on Vic I'm here now," Robert says trying to cheer his little sister up.

"Yeah, well hopefully you stick around this time," she replys smiling

"Do you have a place to live Robert?" Diane asks worry clear in her voice

"Well no, kind of why I'm here, I got fired from my job and my flat came with the job so.. Yeah I'm kind of homeless," Robert says sounding embarrassed that he needed his families help.

"Ya can crash at my place, Adam won't mind," Victoria says smiling brightly.

"Adam? Who's Adam?" Robert asks confused

"He's my husband, Robert," Victoria states hurt clear in her voice," you would know that if you ever got in touch with us."

"I know I'm sorry." Robert says looking at the floor.

"Do you want a cuppa? we can go in the back," she glanced at her watch," Chas's shift starts now and Aaron will be probably be in his room."

"Yeah thanks," Robert says following her into the back room.

 

They stayed in the back room talking about the changes in the village since Robert's departure. Robert listened as he was told about the events in Emmerdale and he told them about his old job and how he worked in an office and sold farm machinery. He informed them that he hated the job but the only reason he got fired was because he had messed up a large protect that the boss was working on. They talked happily for 3 hour until it was 6:00. Victoria's phone beeped as they were talking. It was Adam.

| I'm going out with Aaron tonight is that's ok?|  
| Yeah sure, remember Robert is staying over for a while|  
| Yeah I know you told me before and I've already told Aaron as well. ;)|

Victoria smiled at her phone before putting it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?" Robert says smirking at her grin

"Adam, he's going out with Aaron tonight, no doubt he'll come home drunk," Victoria replys laughing

"Who's Aaron?," Robert asks

"Chas's son," Diane replies nodding at a picture on the side,"...him".

Robert looked at the picture on the side, it was of a women with brown hair that was oviously Chas, he already knew her but she was with a good looking man. He had black hair, piecing blue eyes, a warming smile and scruffy stubble on his chin. The photo made Robert smile at it.

"What ya smiling at?" Victoria mocked laughing, snapping Robert out of his stare

"What? Nothing." He says embarrassed." That's something else i need to tell ya... I'm... bisexual, you know I like men and women?"

Victoria's mouth dropped out as she says," wow, didn't see that coming but there is nothing wrong with it," she reassured seeing his embarrassment.

 

They chatted once again until the 10:57 pm.

"Diane!" Robert hears Chas shout."oh I'm sorry didn't know you were talking, I'll go..."

"No. It's fine, we are finished, I'll help you lock up," Diane says standing up.

"I guess we're off home," Victoria says leading the way to the door closely followed by Robert.

 

Once they got to the house Victoria started explaining were everything was and telling Robert he can help himself to anything he wants.

"I'll pay rent ya know," Robert offers

"Yeah, alright let's say 50 quid a week," Victoria says gaining a nod from her brother.

It was 11:47pm when Victoria finished showing Robert around.

"I'm off to bed," Victoria says patting her brother on the shoulder.

 

It wasn't long before Robert went upstairs too. His stuff was in 3 small boxes in the corner of the room. They had been in his car all that day. He lay on the comfortable bed looking up at the white ceiling . He lay their for hours until he heard a knock at the door. He glanced at the clock it was 1:06, who would be knocking at this time? Then Robert then remember Adam was out all night with... Aaron. Robert smiled to himself remembering the photo. He quickly got up fixing his hair a bit and walked down stairs and shouted:

"Coming."

He opened the door swiftly

"So I guess this is my brother-in-law then," he says glancing at the man that looked as though he'd fallen asleep on the other mans shoulder. The other man nodded making him smirk at him.

"Yeah and he's had too much to drink," the other man, that he knew was Aaron says smiling.

"Guess I better help ya then," Robert says his smirk still stuck on his face as he looked at Aaron.

Together they helped Adam walk to the soather and put him onto it. He then watched as Aaron draped a blanket over him. He could see the tiredness in Aaron's face as he sighed. They stood in silence until Robert desided to make some sort of convisation with this good looking man.

"Drive home did ya," he says motioning to the car outside and smirking

"Ya I didn't drink before ya say it's illegal to drink and drink,"Aaron answers smiling

"Wasn't gonna say that actually," Robert says laughing, adding hopefully,"want a cuppa while ya here".

"No thanks , got work in the morning and so has he," Aaron answers motioning to Adam, who was now sleeping on the soather, making him laugh.

"I'm Aaron by the way and your oviously Robert,"Aaron says holding his hand out for Robert.

"Heard about me have ya," Robert says taking Aaron's hand, smiling.

"Yeah well, he keeps complaining about ya,"Aaron says motioning, once again to Adam's sleeping figure," that's all he's actually talked about tonight but Vic has meantioned you quite a lot as well."

"Good friends with them are ya," Robert asks curiously

"Well Adam is my best mate and Victoria was my only friend when I came here so ya," Aaron answers," better get home."

Robert watched as Aaron walked out the house and down the drive, checking him out as he walks down the path and getting into the car. Quickly leaving the door as he saw Aaron glancing back at him. He sighed glancing at Adam sleeping on the soather and walking back up the stairs. He lay back down on his bed, staring at the ceiling again but this time the only thing on his mind was... Aaron.


	5. Robert learns about Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert finds out more about Aaron from his sister.

Robert

 

The next morning Robert woke up to hear shouting coming from down stairs. He sighed. Climing off the bed and quickly pulling a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a leather jacket on, he made his way down the stairs slowly.

"You didn't need to drink that much last night," he heard his sister shout

"Vic please, I've got a banging head ache, can we talk later," Adam pleads

"No you can hear this now, you need to go to Manchester in two hours," Victoria shouts angrily

"Do you think I don't know that," Adam shouts back

Robert hovered at the door waiting for one of them to notice him.

"Sorry Adams just being a mupit. You can come in Robert, you live here too."Victoria apologises

"Yeah, I'm the mupit," Adam huffs standing up from the table,"I'm going to the yard."

"What was that about?" Robert asks

"Just Adam being a mupit and getting really drunk last night," Victoria sighs shaking her head.

"Yeah I noticed," Robert laughs ," he was pretty out of it when his and Aaron came last night."

"Did he wake you up?" Victoria says shocked,"I'm so sorry"

"I was a wake anyway. Plus you must have locked the door last night so Aaron had to knock on the door," Robert laughs

"Oh you let them in did ya," Victoria says smiling," so you've met Aaron then."

"Yeah, he's pretty nice but we didn't talk much,"Robert says smiling back at his sister

"Well he's not much of a talker anyway," Victoria says making her way to the kichen

"Why that?" Robert asks interested

"Don't know, it's how he's always been, always keeping things bottled up," Victoria answers making a cup of tea

"So are you and him good friends then?" Robert says sitting down at the table

"Yeah, I've known him since he came here and i was the first person he slept with," Victoria says smirking," that was before he came out though..."

"So he's gay then?" Robert interrupts

"Yeah, he is," Victoria says giving Robert a knowing look,"maybe you and him could be a couple."

"Woow, Vic steady up, we've only just met," Robert says secretly hoping she is right.

"Oh come on, when have you ever had that stop ya,"Victoria mocked,"he's a pretty nice lad, bit grumpy but he has a big heart."

"Well thanks for the relationship advice but I think I can make my own decisions," Robert says smiling as Victoria placed a cup of tea infront of him.

"Don't you at least want to know more about him, I mean like his personality so something," Victoria pushes

"Well I'm sure your going to tell me anyway," Robert says secretly wanting to know more.

"Ok, so well like I said he's grumpy but has a big heart, he'll do anything for that family of his, he's loyal to a fault, when he loves someone he'll do anything for them," Victoria lists," oh and he is very secretive and hardly ever let's anyone in."

"How do you know so much about him?" Robert asks

"Like I've said I've known him since he came to the village," Victoria says smiling sipping here cup of tea," if I was you I would at least try."

Robert nodded and finished his tea before getting up from the table.

"Better go, jobs won't find themselves," Robert says knowing damn well he won't be able to concentrate on finding a job while he is constantly thinking if Aaron.

 

 

To be continued


	6. Work, work and more work for Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron works hard at the scrap-yard while Adam goes to Manchester for the day.

Aaron

 

"Oh your alive then," Aaron mocks when a sleepy looking Adam stumbles though the portacabin door.

"Oh shut up, had enough stick from Vic about how much I drank, don't need it from you too," Adam says sitting heavily down at hi desk.

"Remember your going to Manchester in two hours," Aaron says laughing as Adam throws a pen at him.

"I know alright," Adam says faking annoyance

"Your new house mate didn't seem too happy about having to wake up at one o'clock to help you thought the door," Aaron says smirking at the look of horror on Adam's face.

"Brilliant, another think I'm going to get grilled on for by Vic," Adam moans,"why was he up anyway?"

"He probably wasn't, I had to knock on the door because it was locked and no doubt it woke him up," Aaron says passing Adam a cup of coffee.

"Brilliant, just, brilliant," Adam moaned,"bet he thinks I'm a right mupit."

For an hour and a half later, they both sat at their desks drinking their coffee and making funny remarks at each other until Aaron realised what time it was.

"You going Manchester or what?," he says laughing at the face Adam makes

"Do I have to?" Adam moans, making Aaron laught

"Yeah you do, unless you would rather do the paper we've been putting off doing from the past month," Aaron answers pointing to a pile of paper stacked up on the end of his desk.

"Nah, think I'll stick to going to Manchester," Adam says getting up,"better go then."

 

For the next few hours Aaron just sat at his desk working out their profits and calculating what bills they have to pay. By the time lunchtime came he'd worked out the profits for the month and payed all the bills they needed to pay. He desided to make himself a cup of tea and eat his sandwiches in the quiet of the cabin. His plan was intrupted by his mum walking though the door.

"Come in why don't ya," he says, sighing.

"Sorry, just wanted to check you were ok," Chas says smiling at her son.

"Why?" Aaron asks confused

"No reason, it's just you came back late and I didn't see ya this morning," Chas says

"Well I came home at one o'clock and I left at eight o'clock so it's not like I'm avoiding ya or anything." Aaron says shaking his head

"Oh alright,so did last night go," Chas says gaining a sigh from Aaron

"Other then Adam getting really drunk and asking quite awkward questions it was a blast," Aaron says smirking.

"What kind of awkward questions?" Chas asks nosely

".. And that is none of your business is it," Aaron says smiling and getting up from his desk.

"Alright, alright. When will you be home? Later?" Chas asks

"I'm done now actually but I'm gonna see if Debs needs a hand at the garage, seen as Cain's in one of his moods again," Aaron says putting the rest of his uneaten sandwich in the bin and setting off to the garage.

 

He walked until he was finally at the entrance to the garage. Seeing his cousin working away on her own he shouts:

"Need a hand Debs," seeing her sigh and nod he makes his way towards the building.

"Yeah, thanks Aaron, dads been awale all morning," she says clearly tired from working the garage single handedly.

"Why don't you go to the pub, get some lunch and I'll finish these last few cars." Aaron says making his was to the building to put some overalls on.

"Your a lifesaver Aaron so that car needs a new clutch, them two needs oil changes and that one needs new brake pads," Debbie instructs," you sure your ok with this."

Nodding, Aaron sets to work on the cars. It was going to be a long day.

 

 

 

To be continued


	7. Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert desided to talk to Aaron at the garage.

Robert

 

Robert walked round the village, he had told his sister he was going to find a job but there was a fat chance of that happening now all he could think about was Aaron. After a few minutes of walking, he found himself infront of the garage for court. Glancing down the track, he spotted none other then Aaron. Robert contemplated going to talk to him for what felt like ages, in the end he made up his mind to go and talk to the scrap-yard worker.

"Thought you worked at the scrap-yard," Robert calls out making Aaron turn round to see who was talking to him.

"I do but I'm helping Debbie out aren't I," Aaron answers watching Robert make his way towards him.

"I use to work here before I left, but it wasn't owned by the Dingles then," Robert says looking at the sign.

"This was my first job I had, Debbie has always owned it while I've been here," Aaron says finishing the oil change on the car he is working on.

"So you're a mechanic then," Robert asks

"Well, I went to college to learn about being a mechanic, I think it's a pretty good job but both me and Adam have always wanted a business of our own so we started the scrap-yard," Aaron answers wiping his hands with an old rag.

"So your Chas Dingle's son, right?" Robert says smiling as Aaron sighs

"Yeah, well I'm not actually Dingle by name but I'm told I'm dingle by nature though..." Aaron answers.

"Oh so you're a thief as well are ya?" Robert mocks.

"Wouldn't go that far, I'd rather do things by the book but there are some exceptions," Aaron says shaking his head

"So how are ya dingle by nature then?" Robert asks interested.

"Well Dingles look after there own and have bad tempers so I tick both of them boxes," Aaron says making his way to the garage building,"want a cuppa?"

"Ya sure thanks," Robert answers smiling a bit more then he should, "so has Debbie left you to finish all these cars."

"There's only four and yes she has but I offered," Aaron says passing Robert one of the cups of tea.

"I'd try and get a job here again but I don't think Cain would be happy about that," Robert says sighing.

"Or Debbie, she's told me about how when you left you were going to take her and Sara with ya but she found out all you wanted is to take Sara away from Andy," Aaron says shaking his head.

"Yeah, well I've changed since then," Robert says getting uncomfortable by the fact Aaron new about his past.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging ya, people change, trust me I definitely have," Aaron says seeing that Robert was getting uncomfortable.

"Oh right, so you've changed since you came here. How so?" Robert asks interested

"Well I guess I've chilled out, a bit and I know who I am, I guess," Aaron says sighing," I'm not some closet case any more either,"Aaron adds.

"Vic said you were gay,"Robert says watching Aaron's reaction closely

"Thought she might," Aaron says smiling

"And she said she was the first person ya slept with," Robert says laughing.

"Like I said I was a closet case when I first came here, slept with Adams sister as well before I excepted being gay," Aaron says shaking his head again. "How about you, Vic told me you only just told them your bi." Aaron adds.

"Well haven't been around to tell them,"Robert replies, "wish I had though," he adds sadly.

"Come on, ya here now, isn't that the main thing?" Aaron says trying to cheer Robert up.

"Yeah well, I'd better go anyway, Vic thinks I'm looking of a job," Robert says smiling

"Don't worry I'll cover for ya and say you were putting in an application for the garage," Aaron says laughing,

 

Aaron's laugh made Robert feel warm inside as he travels back up the for court, a smile fixed on his face.

"What you smiling about?" Victoria asks as he walks past her house. "Saw ya at the garage, doubt Cain will hire you."

"I was talking to Aaron actually," Robert says smile still fixed on his face,"he's helping Debbie out."

"Wow, you move fast, so how did it go?" Victoria asks excitedly

"We just talked Vic," Robert says the smile not once leaving his face.

"He's nice isn't he," Victoria says laughing making Robert shake his head and continue down the road towards the cafe.


	8. Shift finished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finishes his shift at the garage and heads to the pub.

Aaron

 

Aaron sighed as he watches Robert walk down the for court. He had heard lots of story's about Robert's past but he did believe people can change, he definitely has. He carries on working on the cars ever now and again his mind would drift to the tall blonde. He'd just finished the last car , when he hears the all to familiar voice of his uncle.

"What you doing here? Where's Debbie?" Cain asks moodily

"Debbie's gone home, I'm just finishing up for her," Aaron answers feeling annoyed at his uncle

"Why? Thought she was working today," Cain asks confused

"She was but she looked exhausted so I told her to go home and let me finish up here," Aaron answers shaking his head

"So she at home? In the pub?" Cain asks getting annoyed

"Don't know, she left two-three hours ago." Aaron says wiping his hands with a old rag.

"Well you've been helpful," Cain says sarcastically and walks away.

 

Aaron sighs, taking off his overalls and locking the garage, before making his way to the pub. Once inside he spots Debbie.

"Ya dads looking for ya," he says smiling at her sigh," he didn't seem happy."

"When's Cain ever happy," Chas says smiling at her son," what can I get ya love?"

"Pint please," he says smiling

"Thanks for today Aaron, dad is near to useless when he's on one of his moods," Debbie says thankfully.

"No problem, I was at a lose end anyway," Aaron says taking a sip from his pint.

After a few minutes, Aaron's phone beeped indicating a text, he slipped his phone out his pocket and checked the message. It was Victoria.

|want to have a drink with me and Robert|  
|Yeah sure, I'm in the pub now if you want to come now|  
|Ok, we'll be there in two|

He smiled to himself before asking his mum for two pints and a wine for them.

"Guess I'm getting company," Aaron says

"New boyfriend?" Debbie mocks

"No, Vic and Robert are coming," Aaron says smiling at Chas's disappointment.

Chas helps him take the two pints and wine to a booth so he could wait for his friend and her brother to come.

 

To be continued


	9. Drink with a side order of argument.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Victoria have a drink with Aaron but it all goes wrong when Adam arives back...

Robert

 

"We're going to the pub!" Robert heard Victoria shout when he came though the door.

"Are we now? Do I get a choice or have you made up my mind for me," Robert asks smiling at his sister as she made her was down the stairs.

"Well I've already told Aaron we are both coming but if you don't want to come...,"Victoria says smiling

"... No I'm coming it's fine," Robert interrupts quickly.

"Thought you would," Victoria says laughing," Adams only back later so we can have tea at the pub as well, there's not much point on cooking."

"Right I'm just going to change and we can go," Robert says quickly running up the stairs

He through on a different white t-shirt and changed his jeans, leaving his leather jacket on. He walked down stairs joining Victoria at the door. They walked to the pub side by side, Robert constantly messing with his hair.

"Ya hair looks fine Rob, I'm sure Aaron won't be sat there looking at it," Victoria says smiling at her brothers nervousness.

"Yeah, I know, Vic," Robert says laughing.

They made their way into the pub and glanced around looking for Aaron, Victoria was the first to spot him and made her way towards the booth. Victoria slid into the booth closely followed by Robert, who sits next to her.

"You know me too well," Victoria says indicating the wine infront of her," and him," she added indicating the beer infront of Robert.

"Yeah, well I've had drinks with you before and I guessed his," Aaron answers smiling at his friend

"Well you guessed correctly, thank," Robert says taking a sip from the pint.

"So when's Adam actually coming home," Victoria asks Aaron

"Ten, I think," Aaron says," last time he texted me he said he had brought the scrap but had to have a meeting before he left."

"Right, guess we're having our tea here then, I'm not cooking that late at night, he can make his own tea," Victoria says smiling

"Brilliant, hope the food isn't as bad as it use to be here," Robert says laughing.

"Well Marlon's a pretty good cook so you shouldn't be disappointed," Aaron says glancing at the man now giving a couple plates of steaming food.

"Oh so Marlon's still the cook here,"Robert says watching the tall man walk back toward the kitchen

"And Vic," Aaron says laughing gaining a smile from Victoria,"she works here as well."

"Do ya?" Robert says confused making his sister shake her head.

"Wow, my own brother doesn't know what I work as," Victoria says faking annoyance making Aaron laugh and Robert smile.

 

 

They talked for a while about anything they could think of until Aaron got annoyed by his mum constantly watching him.

"What's her problem?" Robert asks glancing at Chas, who was staring at Aaron

"She just likes being nosey all the time," Aaron answers sighing trying to keep his annoyance at bay," give me a minute," he added getting up.

"Can you stop watching me mum." Aaron says trying not to sound as angry as he was.

"I'm not watching ya, I'm just...erm...ok, I'm watching ya but its just because I like to see ya happy," Chas says smiling.

"Wow, mum I've been fine for years so can you stop watching me, that's one thing I didn't miss when I was in France," Aaron says sighing.

"Alright, alright I'll stop, I'm sorry," Chas says smiling as Aaron smiles at her then goes and sits back down.

"Hopefully she'll stop now," Aaron states hopefully causing Robert and Victoria to start laughing.

 

 

It was nine o'clock before Robert and Victoria finally ordered their tea

"I'll have burger and chips," Victoria says glancing at Robert who ordered paste, Marlon nods, leaving to cook their food.

"Well, you two definitely have different tastes," Aaron comments smiling.

"Not my fault that I like the fast food option rather then tasteless paste," Victoria says defensively

"Paste isn't tasteless," Robert says shaking his head at her sister

"Wow arguing over what you have for tea, really," Aaron says laughing and making Robert smile.

"Oh shut up," Victoria says trying to fight off a smile but failing.

Twenty minutes later Marlon emerges from the kitchen with a bowl of paste and a plate containing a burger and fries.

"Took ya time didn't ya," Robert says cockily getting a warning glance from Aaron

"Ignore him," Aaron says laughing and making Robert smile once again.

"I think I will," Marlon answers shaking his head at Robert before going back into his kitchen.

"I'm sure your family is taking over this village," Robert says gaining a warning glare from his sister

"To be fair I agree," Aaron says smiling.

A few minutes later, their conversation was intrupted by Aaron's phone beeping. Aaron slipped it out of his pocket checking the text. It was Adam.

"Well Adams on his way,"Aaron says, " I've told him to meet us here."

"Brilliant, the mupit' she coming," Victoria jokes causeing aaron to laugh and Robert to once again smile at Aaron's laugh.

Adam arrived a few minutes later, smiling at his wife.

"This is cosy," Adam says smiling and sitting next to Aaron

"Yeah, well it was fine until you came," Robert muttered under his breath getting a warning look from his sister and Aaron.

"What was that?" Adam says annoyed

"I said it was fine until you came," Robert says angry at Adam annoyance at the joke.

"What's is problem, mate," Adam says standing up ignoring Aaron's attempt to stop him.

"You, you don't seem able to take a joke," Robert says standing up and making Aaron sigh in defeat

"I can take a joke and that didn't seem like a joke," Adam says clenching his jaw.

"Both of you just sit down," Aaron attempt but they ignored him.

"Well it was a joke," Robert says ignoring Aaron's attempt to make them sit down.

"Both of you just shut up and sit down," Aaron says again and once again they ignored him so he just shakes his head and walks away to the back room.

"Aaron!" Adam calls after him realising that they had both gone to far.

"Just leave him Adam," Victoria says angrily getting up," he probably left so he didn't end up doing something he might regret so let him calm down."

Victoria glanced at Robert and shook her head at him.

"Well played Rob, well played," she says walking out of the pub quickly.

 

 

To be continued


	10. All friends again

Aaron

 

The next morning Adam walked into the portacabin earlier then usual.

"Your early," Aaron says as Adam shuts the door behind him," before you mention last night, it's fine, just a stupid argument."

"Do you have mind reading powers or something," Adam says smiling,"I thought it was going to be harder to get you on side though."

"Well I know you can be a mupit and I heard enough about Robert to know he's one too so it was only a matter of time," Aaron says smiling.

"Well I agree he's a mupit so let's leave it at that yeah," Adam says laughing while walking over to the kettle to make a cup of tea.

"You both were really going at it last night, that's why I left," Aaron admits laughing,"to be fair if I'd stayed any longer I'd have probably ended up decking one of ya"

"Yeah well, he just annoys the hell out of me and we've only just met,"Adam says, sighing

"Come on he's not that bad,"Aaron defends laughing.

"Ya gonna clear the air with him as well?" Adam asks

"Yeah, not much point in falling out over a stupid argument," Aaron answers sipping his cup of tea,"so why you in so early anyway."

"Well I was planning on having a long conversation to get you on side but guess I don't need to," Adam admits

"You should know by now that I don't usually hold grudges," Aaron says laughing

 

It was nine o'clock that night, when Aaron leaves the scrap-yard in search of Robert. He finds him walking round the village oviously in search of something or someone.

 

"Been looking for you," Robert says

"Could say the same think to you,"Aaron says smiling making Robert confused

"So you and Adam friends again," Robert says sighing,"pinned it all on me I guess

"He didn't actually, well he probably would have if I didn't just say it was alright straight off," Aaron says shaking his head.

"I'm sorry you know," Robert says apologetically

"Yeah, I know and it's fine, no harm done. so can we all just forgive and forget," Aaron asks smiling and making Robert smile back.

"I'd like that," Robert replies smiling back at Aaron

"See you tomorrow then," Aaron says giving Robert one last glance before heading towards the pub and up to his room.

 

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how I left the last chapter so I though I'd fix my mistake by making Aaron forgive them straight away. Sorry.


	11. Tea?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria invites Aaron to come round for tea

Aaron

 

Aaron woke up at his usual time on Wednesdays, 8:30. Yearning, he claimed out of the warm bed and onto the cold carpet of bedroom. He gazed around his room, the black walls and dark carpet making the room seem 10 times darker then it would if there was a bit of colour in his bedroom, but there wasn't and that's how he liked it. Sighing, he picked up his phone,blinking frantically at the bright light as he checked the scrap-yard emails. He yawns again before making his way to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, he looked at himself in a the mirror and sighed, he did this every morning and he never liked what he saw. He splashed cold water on his face to wake himself up fully before proceeding to trim his stubble, gel his hair and have a quick wee. Aaron finished up in the bathroom and made his way down the staies into the back room. Smiling at Diane before making himself some toast.

"Want a cuppa?" Aaron asks politely

"Yes please, pet," Diane answers smiling at him as he made the cup of tea before placing it down infront of her and joining her at the table.

"I was just looking at some of these old photos of Vic, Andy and Robert when they were kids," Diane says indicating the album infront of her, "Robert's not changed a bit." She adds passing him a photo.

Aaron smiled at the picture of Robert, his hair clearly being blown by the wind as he sat on a straw-bale in one of the fields. He had a large beaming smile on his face, he looked 8-9 years old maybe. Aaron sighed, he wished he could have smiled in his childhood. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone beeping. He picked it up from the table and checked the message, it was Vic.

|want to come to ours for tea tonight, Robert and Adam are going to be on their best behaviours ;)|  
|yeah sure, what time do you want me to come around?|  
|six, if that's ok with you|  
|yeah, ok see ya then|  
|bye :)|

Aaron put his phone in his pocket and continue to look at the old photos with Diane.

 

"Wow, Vic looked so different then," Aaron says picking up one of photos

"Yeah, she looked so cute with red hair," Diane answered smiling

 

Six o'clock came quite quickly and Aaron made his way to Victoria and Adam's house. He walked down the path and knocked on the door...

 

 

To be continued


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes round to Victoria's for tea

Robert 

 

"Aaron's coming for tea tonight," Victoria says smiling at her husband

"Sound, hopefully it goes better then last time,"Adam says dipping his finger in the source his wife is making.

"No! Wait for the other," Victoria warns smacking her husbands hand.

"Where's that waste of space brother of yours," Adam says siting at the table.

"He's upstairs I think," Victoria stays staring the source again.

"Who's upstairs?" Robert says smiling as he walks in the kitchen smelling the air,"something smells good."

"Yeah, thought I'd make spaghetti seen as we're getting company," Victoria says smiling

"Company?" Robert says confused

"Yeah, Aaron's coming round," Victoria says laughing as Robert's smile grows." You too better be on your best behaviour no winding each other up," she adds warningly

"Alright, I'll be good as gold," Robert says holding his hands up and sitting down at the table.

 

A few moments later, a knock came on the door.

"I'll get it," Robert says standing up to walking to the door and opening it

"Am I early or.." Aaron says

"No your fine, just in time acually," Robert says leading the way to the kitchen.

"Alright," Aaron greets Victoria

"Oh hi Aaron," she greets back smiling,"go sit down, the teas nearly ready."

 

Robert and Aaron walk to the table and sit down next to each other to allow Victoria to sit next to Adam. They chat to each other by chat means Aaron and Adam talking or Aaron and Robert talking. Robert and Adam didn't even look at each other as they both chatted to Aaron making light hearted banter. About 10 minutes later Victoria came into the the room holding four plates of spaghetti, placing them infront of each of them.

"Thanks Vic," Aaron says as she places one of the plates infront if him

"Good to see some people have manners,"Victoria says faking anger as she looked at her husband and brother

"I have other ways of thanking you," Adam says playfully kissing his wife

"TMI mate TMI," Aaron says laughing and shaking his head.

They chatted happily as they ate teasing each other about their eating habits and making light hearted banter until they'd all finished.

"Adam! Come and help me with the washing up," Victoria shouts making Adam sight and Aaron and Robert laugh.

Aaron and Robert were left alone just chatting.

"So can you cook or is it just Vic that can actually cook," Aaron asks.

"I can cook a bit but not half as good as Vic, can Andy cook or..." Robert asks

"When he once tried to cook a meal for Diane at the pub and almost set fire to the cooker," Aaron says laughing.

"Not much has changed then," Robert says laughing,"so is Andy still a farmer or has he thrown in the towel?"

"Well he works at butlers now, Adam's mum lives there now," Aaron says ," him and Katie are planning on buying wylies farm though."

"What? He's with Katie again, how'd that happen?"Robert asks surprised

"Don't know. I guess they are made for each other, always find their way back to each other. If there is such thing as soulmates, they probably are," Aaron answers smiling

"Yeah, until someone else turns her head," Robert says shaking his head.

"To be fair she's only cheated on him with you so I doubt she'll cheat on him again," Aaron says," Katie's not that bad, her and mi mum are best mates."

"You don't know her like I do, she..." Robert starts

"You you don't know what she's like now, she's changed Robert, just like you say you have," Aaron interrupts

"Fair enough," Robert says smiling

"How didn't you know they were back together, the only reason you haven't seen Andy is because he and katie dare on their honeymoon," Aaron says laughing

"Wow, neither Vic or Diane have mentioned it," Robert says smiling.

"Oh so I probably wasn't meant to tell ya then," Aaron says laughing

 

Aaron stayed for a few more hours until he travels back to the pub

"Aaron said Andy and Katie are back together," Robert says after he left

"Yeah, erm we weren't going to tell ya yet," Victoria says sighing

"Well you oviously didn't tell Aaron that," Robert says laughing," why weren't you going to tell me?"

"Don't know, just hoped that Andy could tell ya himself when he got back," Victoria admits laughing," I'm acually glad he told ya, saves us a job."

 

 

To be continued.


	13. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert share their first kiss but will it be one of many?

Robert

 

A few weeks had passed since Robert and Aaron had talked to each other, Aaron was busy with work and Robert was busy trying to get a job.

"Morning," Victoria says as Robert makes his way into the kitchen,"or should I say afternoon."

"Why what time is it?" Robert says quickly grabbing his phone and turning it on," brilliant 1:00, I've slept in."

"You need to stop looking for jobs till the early hours," Victoria says shaking her head, "you'll be exhausted by next week if you carry on like this."

"I need a job though," Robert moans," can't keep living here without paying rent can I,"

"No you can't," Adam interrupts his wife before she says anything," anyway, we're going out tonight, anniversary and that."

"Oh ok," Robert says nodding, " might ask Aaron around for some beers or something."

"Do what you want," Adam says not really listening as he messes with his phone.

 

Adam and Victoria leave at 7:00 and a few hours later Robert takes out his phone and texts Aaron to ask him if he wants to come over.

|Adam and Vic are out tonight so do want to come round for some beers or something|  
|sure, I'll be round in half an hour|

Robert smiled as he read the text, Aaron was coming round. He jumped up from the chair and raced upstairs to put some different clothes on. He changed from his blue t-shirt and trousers and put on a white t-shirt, jeans and his signature leather jacket. He tidied his hair up as he looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, sighing.

"What am I doing?" he thought to himself," Aaron's not going to be bothered by what I look like, he's probably not even interested, we're just friends."

A knock at the door made him jump, had it been half an hour already? Robert glanced at his phone, as he walked quickly down the stairs and sure enough it had been 32 minutes. When he finally got to the door, he sighed before opening it.

"Took ya long enough," Aaron joked his smile dropping as he saw Robert's face, "you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit tired that's all," Robert answered quickly, giving Aaron a quick smile.

"Alright but you can talk tome, ya know that right?" Aaron says putting his hand on Robert's shoulder reassuringly.

"Ya I know," Robert says walking back into the house closely followed by Aaron, "make yourself at home, I'll just get some beers from the fridge."

 

Robert walked into the kitchen and put his head against the fridge door, why was he so nervous? It's not like they've never had a drink together before but the difference was anytime they had a drink together either Victoria or Adam or both were present but now it was just the two of them made it kind of awkward and nervraking. He sighed as he opened the fridge door and got the 6-pack of beers out and walked back into the living room.

"You sure your alright, rob-," Aaron said but he was cut off be Robert

"I'm fine alright," Robert snapped

"Alright mate, I'm sorry for giving a damn," Aaron says annoyed

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at ya," Robert apologies what was he doing? Is he trying to mess it all up.

"It's fine," Aaron says sighing as Robert took a seat next to him and passed him a beer.

"Anything you fancy watching?" Robert says looking at the DVDs on the shelf

"I've probably seen all of them DVDs with Adam and Vic, oh except the twilight once," Aaron says laughing

"Twilight it is then," Robert says jokingly

"Don't you dare or I'm walking out that door," Aaron says playfully

"Bet you haven't seen Matilda," Robert says looking at the section of DVDs on the shelf

"Actually no I hadn't," Aaron answers watching Robert look though the DVDs

"Matilda it is then," Robert says," never watched it myself actually."

 

They sat side by side watching the movie, once or twice Robert made comments about how the film is set out.

"How could Matilda read if she hasn't been to school?" Robert comments as they watch they girl sitting reading in the library.

"She probably taught herself," Aaron answered smiling as Robert huffed out a laugh.

 

The film soon finished and they just sat chatting about anything they could think of.

"This is nice isn't it," Aaron says sitting back on the sofa and smiling

"What?" Robert questioned smiling back at Aaron

"Just me, you here, it's nice," Aaron says sitting back up and facing Robert

"This is my chance," Robert though to himself

 

Slowly Robert leaned towards Aaron brushing his lips against Aaron's. To Robert's relief Aaron returned the kiss pulling Robert further towards him locking their lips together as they both relaxed into the kiss. The stubble on scattered around on Aaron's face brushed against Robert's smooth face. Aaron was the first to pull away.  
"Wow," was all that he says before kissing Robert once again. They both smiled into the kiss, Robert opening his mouth to allow Aaron's tongue to explore his mouth. This time it the both pulled away at the same time, smiling at each other as the gasped for breath.

"I better go,mi mums probably wondering were I am," Aaron says getting up the smiling never leaving his face.

 

Robert's heart was beating fast as he got up as well and followed Aaron to the door.

"I'm Sorry," Robert says quietly, worrying that he had scared Aaron off

"Don't be," Aaron says smiling and kissing his breifly before swiftly opening the door, glancing back at Robert to giving him another warm smile before setting off down the path and back to the pub.

Robert closes the door smiling.  
"What has just happened?" Robert says to himself, "am I dreaming or did that just happen?"  
He touched his lips softly memorising Aaron's soft lips on them. He had just kissed Aaron as in Aaron Livsey and not just kissed he had kissed him back. What is happening. The smile still playing on his lips as he walked back into the living room. He picks up the empty cans, putting them in the recycling bin before sitting heavily on the sofa. His phone beeps snapping him out of his thoughts, it was Aaron.

|Night ;) |

He smiled fondly at the text before sending one back.

|Night Aaron|

It wasn't long before his phone beeped again

|see ya tommorow?|

|see ya ;)|

Robert read the text over and over, not for any particular reason but they just made him smile. He fell asleep on the sofa that night, a smile playing on his lips as he slept.


	14. This doesn't need to be awkward you know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert go out for a drink but the convisations are awkward due to the kiss they shared. They head off to the scrapyard to talk about were they go from there...

Aaron 

 

Aaron's eyes flutter open as the new day begins. The only thought on his mind was Robert. What had that kiss been? A mistake? He sure as hell hoped not. He hovered his fingers over his his lips, memorising the blonde's soft lips on them. He scratched his rough stubble and sat up, throwing the covers back and climbing out of the safe, warm bed. He had made up his mind he had to clear the air with Robert, they had to gloss over it as a mistake or move forward from it. Throwing a black t-shirt and black trousers on, he made his way down the stairs hoping to be able to avoid his mums questions. 

"Aren't you having any breakfast, love?" Chas calls from inside the kitchen, she'd heard the creaking of the steps.

"Not hungry!" Aaron calls back, it wasn't really a lie.

"Aaron, you have to eat, breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Chas says

"Well I've got more important things to do,' Aaron answers leaving though the back door. Aaron sits on one of the benches outside the pub and decides to text Robert

|pint at the woolie?| 

He sat staring at his phone waiting for an answer.

|sure I'll be there in two minutes| 

Aaron smiles,"at least he isn't ignoring me," he thought getting staying seated on the bench as he waits for the older man. 

"Hi," Aaron greets when Robert finally arrives.

"Yeah, hi," Robert says back, it was obvious he was nervous 

They go inside together and sit on one of the tables. There was an uncomfortable silence as neither of them know what to say. 

"This doesn't need to be awkward you know?" Aaron finally says breaking the silence, "we can just forget about the kiss... if that's what you want?"

"No, of course it's not," Robert answers quickly, " I just thought maybe you wanted to forget about it so I'd feel like an idiot." 

"I kissed you back didn't I," Aaron says smirking adding, "it's not like you tried to kiss me and I rejected you, I guess it's what we both want but I didn't think that's what you wanted so I didn't even try." 

"Don't you feel a bit awkward talking about this here," Robert asks, "do you want to go somewhere private." 

"You want to get me on my own do ya sugden?" Aaron asks laughing making Robert smile as usual, adding " why do ya do that?"

"Do what?" Robert asks a bit confused

"Smile when ever I laught, I've noticed that before," Aaron says laughing as Robert's cheeks go bright red. 

"Right you coming then," Robert says getting up desperate to change the subject

"So where are we going then," Aaron asks following Robert out the pub 

"To be honest I have no idea," Robert answers smiling 

"Scrap yards free, Adams having a day off to be with Vic," Aaron says leading the way to the yard. 

"Yeah, I noticed, apparently was their anniversary yesterday and today, how's that even possible," Robert says laughing.

"Well yesterday was their anniversary of their first kiss and today is their anniversary of when they got together, next month is their anniversary of their wedding day so..." Aaron says laughing 

Aaron goes infront of Robert to unlock the cabin door, opening it before making his way inside and sitting at his desk. 

"So we're alone," Aaron says, "what do you want to say." 

"Oh ok, I'm starting then," Robert says nervously running husband thought his messy hair and stuttering "right about the kiss 

last night... Erm... I've been...erm....thinking a lot about it and... erm." 

"You want me to go first," Aaron says smirking at Robert's attempt 

"Knock yourself out," Robert says siting down at Adams desk, quickly adding, "not literally, I mean.."

"I know what you mean Robert," Aaron intrupts laughing at Robert's nervousness,

"Right so what I want to say is that the kiss that happened last night was obviously what we both wanted, right?" Aaron says his self consciousness stuck in his head. 

"Yeah, obviously," Robert agreed 

"Ok, so all we can do is try and build on it or forget it," Aaron says,biting his bottom lip," to be completely honest I'd rather... Erm... build on it but-" 

"Me to," Robert says smiling brightly.

"Right then so where do we go from here," Aaron says still biting his bottom lip nervously making Robert laugh,"what?" 

"You look so cute when your nervous," Robert says stopping after he realised what he just said," i mean...erm ... I wasn't meant to say that out loud." 

"I bet ya didn't," Aaron says laughing, his treaty running over bottom lip. 

"Well then were do we go from here then," Robert says standing up 

"Don't ask me," Aaron says standing up as well so they are stood facing each other 

"I can guess," Robert says finally closing the gap, his lips crashing with the younger mans, sighing into the kiss.

Robert's hands had some how found there way onto Aaron's hips and Aaron's hands had found their way to the back of Robert's neck. Aaron deepened the kiss by pulling Robert closer to him. They both smiled into the kiss, enjoying every minute of it and each of them savouring the taste of the other one. Aaron was the first to pull away. They stood like this gasping for breath and getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Pub?" Aaron says smiling gaining a nod from Robert 

They both walked quickly to the pub back door and ran up the stairs glancing at each other as they went.

To be continued


	15. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tells Robert about his past and what he's been though with Jackson, coming out and his self harming...

Robert

 

Robert woke up in a haze, it took him a few minutes to realise he wasn't in his own room. 

"What's wrong?" He heard Aaron's soft voice come from the darkness

"Nothing," Robert replies remembering suddenly what had happened, "we slept together didn't we." he added his smile growing as he saw Aaron nod his head.

"Yeah, I guess so," Aaron replies siting up suddenly and turning his back to Robert 

"Oi, what's up?" Robert says confused, did Aaron not want that?

"Nothing, it's just- nothing," Aaron says standing from the bed and picking his his trousers and putting them on

"No, what is it?" Robert pushes concerned about what Aaron meant

"Nothing, I'm fine," Aaron says annoyance clear in his voice.

"Aaron, come on, you can talk to me about anything, you know that." Robert says getting up himself and edging closer to Aaron.

"Yeah, I know, it's nothing I'm fine," Aaron says giving him a reassuring smile

"Ok if you say so," Robert says, it was clear that something was bothering Aaron, "what time is it?"

"5:00," Aaron says stood at the door with one of his arms across his body.

"God I should be looking for jobs but I'd definitely rather be doing this," Robert says stepping closer to Aaron

"Hold your horses, I need to go to work in half an hour," Aaron says smiling slightly

"Can't ya skive off today," Robert says smirking as he stepped forward again

"You wish, no, I need to get the paperwork done by tommorow morning," Aaron says leaving the room quickly, "I'll see ya later then."

 

Robert was confused by Aaron's quick exit. Why was he being like this? He though back to when they slept together and how Aaron had refused to take his t-shirt off. What was he hiding? Robert shook his head, it's probably nothing.

Aaron

 

Aaron quickly walked down the stairs and out the door. His arm still hugging his stomach. He made his way to the scrapyard and sits at his desk. He looked down at his t-shirt and sighed. He slowly lifted his t-shirt up showing the old scars, running his finger over one of them. He knew if him and Robert were going to have a proper relationship, they had to be honest with each other. Aaron sighed, this was the one thing he never wanted anyone to see, ever but it was also one of the things that he couldn't hide. Pulling his t-shirt back down, he picked up one of the papers and began work on it.

His mind couldn't stay on work, it was constantly drifting to Robert. After a while, of thinking about it, he decided to text Robert to ask him to come to the scrapyard to talk.

|can you come to the scrapyard? I need to talk to ya|

|sure, I'll come over now|

Aaron sat back in his chair, waiting for Robert. How was he going to tell him? How will he react? Aaron was snapped out of his thoughts by the door opening and Robert walking in.

"You alright? Ya said ya wanted to talk." Robert says concern was clear on his face

"I.. erm.. I just wanted to tell ya something," Aaron says motioning for Robert to sit down

"Have I done something wrong," Robert asks confused by why Aaron wanted to talk.

"No, you've done nothing wrong it's just... I haven't told you everything," Aaron says his eyes fixed on the wall behind Robert,  
"about me I mean."

"What do ya mean you haven't told me everything about you," Robert says confusion and concern in clear in his voice

"About my past," Aaron says looking at his hands

"You've never wanted to talk about your past before, you don't need-," Robert says

"But i do Robert cause I don't want you to find out from someone else," Aaron interrupted, " and no doubt you'll find out other ways."

"O-k. Go on then tell me," Robert says giving him a reassuring smile

"Do you want me to tell ya from the beginning or-," Aaron asks trying to hold back his tears by clenching his jaw.

"Sure," Robert says nodding 

"Alright, so you already know about how hard coming out was for me," Aaron starts to which Robert nods,"well.. I...erm.. tried to kill myself," Aaron paused and watched the shock show on Robert's face.

"Why? I mean it's not the end of the world. Being gay I mean," Robert says shocked

"Well it fell like that to me, I hated myself so much, people were starting to find out and I couldn't handle it," Aaron says tears starting rolling down his cheeks.

"It's alright," Robert soothes wiping the tears off Aaron's face as they fell," by people started to know, what do you mean?"

"Well Paddy found out I had gone to a gay bar and worked it out, then Adam had seen me... kissing j-jackson,"Aaron says tears still falling freely from his eyes,"and Paddy told Marlon and mi mum, I couldn't handle it so I went to the garage and shut all the doors and turned on the engine of one of the cars on and w-waited to d-die."

"Y-you don't feel like that now do ya... hate yourself I mean," Robert says sliding his chair chair so it is right next to Aaron's.

Aaron shrugs, "Adam and Cain saved me, I went to hospital for a bit, then I obviously came home. I-well before I tried to kill myself I had punched Jackson because he had come to the village and I thought someone would guess I was gay so I decked him. So I obviously had to go to court for it and I told everyone the real reason why I'd done it, I got community service for it. That wasn't that bad."

"So you told everyone in court?" Robert says surprised,"that was really brave you know."

"But that's not the end. I still need to tell you about Jackson," Aaron says sighing tears still dripping down his face

"Jackson?" Robert says confused 

"Yeah, my first boyfriend," Aaron says sitting back in his chair

"Oh ok, what about him?" Robert says confused

"He's dead, well you could say I k-killed him,"Aaron says putting his face in him hands

"What do you mean you killed him?" Robert says shocked

"I mean, it was assisted suicide, he wanted to die," Aaron says as though he was trying to convince himself, "he was tetraplegic so he couldn't do it himself so he asked me, he was so miserable Robert, I couldn't see him like that. But I did it, I ended his life because his mum couldn't do it."

"What do you mean his mum couldn't," Robert asks

"He asked me and Hazel, his mother. She agreed before me but we both tried to show him life was worth living but he had his heart set on it so Hazel agreed. I couldn't just sit around and wait for the new he was dead so I agreed,"Aaron says tears still trickling down his rough cheeks, "she bottled it and he begged me to end his living hell so I did, I even missed his funeral because I was in prison awaiting trial, they found me not guilty for murder but I though that was wrong I wanted to be punished.'

"What do you mean you wanted to be punished?" Robert says concerned

"I'd lashe out and get angry at everything but mostly Hazel, I blamed her. After a while I realised I was only going to end up hurting the people around me, that's when I discovered self harming," Aaron says slowly lifting his t-shirt,"I cut myself when ever I felt angry or sad it actually helped, it stopped me hurting others but after a while me mum found out and pretty much forced me to go to counciling it helped me stop hurting myself."

"Well that's good then, you don't do it now, do you?" Robert says concern clear in his voice

"No, but sometimes I feel like doing it up I stop myself, I can control it now, a bit." Aaron says giving Robert a small smile,"but I still blame myself for Jackson's death."

"Well you shouldn't it not your fault he wanted to die," Robert insisted

"I know that but it was my fault he was paralysed," Aaron says sighing

"What do ya mean?" Robert says 

"He was driving the van we had an argument and I told him to stop and got out, I told him I didn't know what love was and I didn't I was eight-teen and he told me he loved me and seriously I wasn't use to anyone loving me but he drove off so I tried ringing him, he must have reached for the phone and the van came off the road and landed on the train track. The train hit it. It was all my fault," Aaron says tears still spelling over his cheeks

"Listen to me it wasn't your fault," Robert says soothingly adding"come here," as he pulled him in for a hug

"Thank you," Aaron whispered

"What for?" Robert asks

"For listening,"Aaron answers smiling.

 

To be continued


	16. It doesn't change anything between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert assures Aaron that nothing he had told him has changed anything between them and asks him a very important question ...

Robert

 

Robert was shocked by what Aaron has said but it made no difference. He still really loves Aaron and now Robert knows his past it makes him love him even more. 

Robert comforted Aaron as he cried into his chest. 

"I'm sorry, you must think I'm a right mupit," Aaron says when his tears have stopped falling

"No I don't actually, I think your really brave," Robert says putting his hand and Aaron's shoulder

"Brave? Yeah right," Aaron says wiping his face with his sleeve, "I'm a lot of things but not brave."

"Well you've been though so much and come out the other side," Robert says smiling fondly at Aaron

"Yeah, I guess," Aaron says giving Robert a small smile.

"Cuppa?" Robert says standing up

"Yeah, thanks," Aaron says watching Robert walk to the kettle

"You know this doesn't change anything right, between us I mean," Robert says watching aa on sip his cup of tea

"Really? Does that mean this can work?" Aaron says smiling, passion clear in his eyes

"Yeah, if that OK with you," Robert says mirroring Aaron's smile, " well what I'm trying to sayids, Aaron would you like to be my boyfriend?"

"Of cause I will," Aaron says pulling Robert in to kiss him, "so does this mean we're going to tell people, about us I mean?"

"Well I'm not keeping it a secret from anyone," Robert says laughing and pulling Aaron into a hug.

They sit together and just talk about their next step

"Who we telling first then," Robert asks smiling at his boyfriend 

"Probably Vic, Adam and Diane because they will probably be easier to tell," Aaron says mirroring Robert's smile

"What makes you say that? Your mums not that bad, is she?" Robert asks laughing

"She's worse trust me. No doubt she'll start going on about Katie and all that," Aaron says sighing 

"But I'm not like that now, surly you can convince her that," Robert says putting his arm round his boyfriend 

"Nobody convinces her anything, you'll just have to show her you've changed," Aaron says smiling at Robert

"If that's what it takes for her to trust me, than bring it on," Robert says laughing 

"Right, what are we waiting for," Aaron says standing up, "let's go and tell your family."

 

To be continued.


	17. The reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert tell Diane, Victoria and Chas about their relationship. what will their reactions be?

Aaron

 

Aaron and Robert make their way to the pub, planning what they were going to say

"How do ya think they'll react?" Aaron asks nervously

"Well Vic will no doubt be thrilled, I have no idea about Diane and your mum will no doubt kick up a fuss," Robert says laughing, "don't worry about it, it doesn't matter what they think does it?"

"Yeah, I guess," Aaron says smiling at his boyfriend as they got to the back door of the pub.

"I've texted Diane and Vic to meet us here," Robert says sighing before he adds, " you texted your mum?"

"Yeah, no doubt they'll have guess already," Aaron says laughing

 

They both take a deep breath before opening the door and heading inside and thought the next door into the back room of the pub.

"Their here," they heard Victoria say excitedly as they opened the door to the room.

"So what's this about, pet," Diane asks Robert smiling, "Victoria reckons you to are getting together. It that true?"

"Yeah we're together," Robert assures watching the reactions of the people in the room. Chas actually looked quite happy, Victoria looked over joyed and Diane looked... worried.

"What's up Diane?" Robert asks confused

"Nothing it's just a suprise, are you sure about this, you haven't known each other that long," Diane says glancing at Aaron 

"We actually know quite a lot about each other," Robert says smiling, "I know most things about Aaron and he knows most things about me."

"Why don't me and Aaron have a chat and you three can talk alone, we'll just be outside," Chas says walking to the door and gesturing for Aaron to follow her.

 

Chas and Aaron make their way outside. Aaron was really worried about what Chas was going to say. He was suprised when she pulled him in for a hug.

"Are you sure about this?" Chas asks her hands on each of Aaron's arms

"Yeah, I'm 100% sure, mum," Aaron says smiling at his mum.

"Well then, if your 100% sure, I'm fine with it," Chas says kissing Aaron on the head, "I've been told that Robert has changed and admittedly I believe it, the past is the past and that's where it should stay."

"He has changed and that's what I like about him," Aaron says smiling and wiping the tears from his eyes that threaten to spill over.

"Have you told him about..." Chas starts 

"Yeah, he knows about Jackson, my suicide attempt and everything," Aaron says smiling

"Well he's definitely changed then, before he left he loved to have an easy life and the people he says he loved had to be 100% perfect," Chas says hugging her son again.

"So your saying I'm not perfect," Aaron says light-heartedly

"I di- oh shut up," Chas says giving his shoulder a quick squeeze before laughing

______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Meanwhile  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I don't understand why your worried," Robert says when Aaron and Chas had left

"Has he told you about-," Diane starts before Robert intrupts

"If your going to say Jackson or anything else form his past then yes, he's told me everything," Robert intrupts

"Really? He told you?" Diane asks suprised 

"Yeah, why wouldn't he? He asked me to come to the scrapyard and told me everything," Robert answers 

"Well then, so you both can be honest with each other. That's really good," Diane says a smile appearing on her face

"But one things for sure if you hurt him I'll kill ya," Victoria says smiling

"I think I'd kill myself," Robert says smiling, "I use to enjoy hurting people but now I've realised that when ever i did that was because it wasn't real love, not really but this, this is real, 100% real."

"Well that's good then but when Andy finds out about this don't tell him that you took Katie for nothing," Victoria says stearnly her smile still on her face though.

 

To be continued


	18. The reveal (part 2) and a careless accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert tell Cain and Lisa about their relationship. Cain doesn't take it well as you can imagine. As they go home they realise they need petrel and head off to Hotten for it but Chas's careless mistakes causes their lives to be in danger.....

Aaron

 

Aaron and Chas had finished their conversation by now so they head back inside before knocking on the back room door.

"Can we come in?" Chas asks smiling

"Yeah, yeah we're done," Robert answers smiling as he sees Aaron

"Awww," Victoria mocks

"What?" Robert asks confused as Aaron comes to stand next to him

"You. Smiling like an idiot when Aaron came in," Victoria says giggling making Aaron blush slightly

"Shut up," Robert says playfully pushing her arm 

"Comes on its cute, we're well happy for ya," Victoria says smiling at Aaron 

"I'll tell ya who won't be though," Chas says her smile disappearing as her and Aaron's eyes locked.

"Cain," Aaron says rubbing his hand over his face

"Come on, I'm sure it'll be fine," Robert says trying to reassure Aaron, "surely it won't be that hard to tell him."

"Well your history with Debbie doesn't help," Aaron says trying to come up with a way to tell his uncle

"We could call a Dingle meeting and tell them all at that," Chas offers making Robert let out a small laugh at the words 'dingle meeting'.

"That would no doubt be the best idea," Aaron says giving Robert a warning glance as he laughed

"Surely you don't need to tell them officially," Diane says laughing at the formality 

"Well if he wants his head attached to his body then we should tell them all together," Chas says, "if Cain just finds out he will seriously kick-off."

"Oh the joys of having a non-violent family ay," Robert says sitting back in the chair

"Well having a violent family isn't so bad," Aaron says looking at Robert, "but when you or someone you care about gets on the wrong side of them your screwed unless you have a real reason for it."

"Is he coming or not?" Chas says glancing at Robert 

"What do ya say Robert want to meet my violent family minus Zak?" Aaron says looking at his boyfriend but then at his mum when he mentioned Zak's name

"Why? Where's Zak?" Robert asks confused, "done a runner or something?"

"You could say that, he had an affair with Joanie, while she was staying with them," Aaron filled him in

"Who's Joanie?... Never mind," Robert says standing up

"I'll tell ya on the way if ya coming," Aaron says annoyed

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," Robert says smiling at Aaron's annoyance 

 

They arrived at Wishing Well Cottage and knocked on the door.

"Oh hello Chas, Aaron, what can we do for you," Lisa says smiling not noticing Robert 

"Can we come in, we need a favour," Chas says looking at her son and Robert 

"Oh your Robert aren't ya?" Lisa greeted

"Yeah, nice to see ya again," Robert says smiling at the white haired woman.

"Come in then," Lisa says to Chas, Aaron and Robert

When they had all come in, Chas and Robert sit down on the sofa but Aaron sits on the arm next to Robert 

"So what can I do for you lot," Lisa says smiling 

"Well ya see we need your help to get the others here him and Aaron are getting together and you know what Cain's like," Chas explains

"Oh, congrats,"Lisa says suprised, turning to Robert and adding, "I didn't know you were, you know gay," 

"Technically I'm not, I'm bisexual, you know I like men and women," Robert explains 

"Oh ok right, so Chas you can text everyone to say there is a Dingle meeting on," Lisa says making Robert smile at the words 'Dingle meeting' again making Aaron elbow him causing Robert to let go of a small laugh

"What's funny?" Lisa asks confused

"Just ignore him, he's being a mupit as usual," Aaron says shaking his head at his boyfriend before adding, "I might have second thoughts about this."

"Alright, alright I'll behave," Robert says smiling up at Aaron 

"Well if you do, speak now or forever hold you piece," Chas says smiling as she finished writing the text to Cain, adding, "do we really need to tell everyone, it's just Cain really isn't it?"

"Yeah, I think it's best just being Cain," Lisa agrees and Aaron nods

"Our families are so different," Robert says to Aaron 

"Yeah, well my family aren't boring," Aaron says laughing at Robert's scowl

"Wow, I'm telling Vic that," Robert says laughing

"Like I'm scared," Aaron laughs

"To be fair Aaron is right, the sugden are a bit boring,"Chas says smiling waiting for Cain to reply to her text

"Wow, thought Diane was your mate," Robert says light-heartedly 

"She is but she can get boring at times you can at least admit that," Chas answers 

"Yeah, I guess so and Andy can get a boring all the time," Robert says

"Actually I was going to say Andy is only boring when he goes on about the prises of animal food," Aaron says laughing, "not all the time."

"You and Andy good mates then?" Robert asks a hint of jealousy in his voice

"Yeah, actually me and him talk a lot and we so times go to the pubs in Hotten together with Adam," Aaron says laughing, "I seem to like to be friends with the Sugden family."

"oh, so we're just friends then," Robert laughs, "quickest relationship I've had."

"You know what I mean." Aaron laughs pushing Robert's arm playfully.

"Cain's on his way," Chas says reading the text she has just received

"Right before he gets here, I'll warn ya not to open you gob alright?" Aaron says to Robert sternly

"Yes, sir," Robert says laughing,"its not like he's the king or anything."

"To be honest I'd think you'd rather get on the wrong side of the King then Cain," Lisa says, " the King won't batter ya."

"So I guess he hasn't changed then," Robert says looking at Aaron

"Well he has a bit but not in the aspect of beating the living daylight out of ya," Aaron says shaking his head.

 

"There better be a good reason for this," Cain says walking though the door before his eyes find Robert, "and what the hell is he doing here."

"Well that's what we're here to tell ya," Aaron says 

"Go on then, spit it out," Cain snaps looking to Chas, annoyed

"Aaron and Robert are getting together," Chas says quickly

"Yeh, what?" Cain says his annoyance turning to anger as his eyes glare at Robert, who was still sat down even though both Aaron and Chas were now standing, "you must be even more stupid then I thought." he adds looking at Aaron.

"Yeah, well, maybe I am stupid but to be honest I don't really care what you think," Aaron says back 

"And as for you Sugden," Cain says grabbing the top of Robert's shirt and pulling him to stand up and slamming him against the wall, "your more of an idiot then I though to go messing with my family again, shame I didn't get to teach you a lesson for messing Debbie about."

"Cain get off him," Aaron says grabbing his uncle's arm before he hit Robert 

"Oh, got your boyfriend to help ya," Cain says to Robert angrily

"Cain I mean it," Aaron says his patients running low.

"What exactly are you going to do about it,Aaron," Cain mocks

"This," Aaron says to everyone's surprise, even his own, he punches Cain in the mouth, sending him to the floor. Robert couldn't help but smirk 

"Well you could say I'm impressed" Cain says getting up, "but if you do that again I'll hit ya back, twice as hard."

"Wouldn't expect anything different," Aaron says giving his uncle a smirk

"Well come on then, why Sugden?" Cain says looking Aaron in the eyes

"Because he's changed and he has a bad past just like I have and if you want to judge people on what they were like in the past then try judging me by mine," Aaron says keeping the eye contact 

"For god sake lad, his 'bad' past is all his own fault," Cain says glancing at Robert then back at Aaron his face softening slightly, "yours wasn't."

"Well his parents dying wasn't his fault and I'm not just talking about that, I'm talking about the way I acted and the way he acted both of us trying to make out like we were better then we actually were," Aaron says hesitating before he continued, "well if you can forgive me for acting like that, then why can't you forgive him."

"I see ya point, lad," Cain says nodding turning to Robert and adding, "fine I'll give ya the benefit of the doubt but I'll warn ya if you hurt him in anyway then... I'll kill ya. Got that."

"I'm not planning on hurting him," Robert says swallowing hard.

"Let's keep it that way then, Sugden," Cain says, "I'm going to get back to the garage, Debbie's on her own."

"Do you want some ice for your lip," Chas asks unable to hide her smile at her son's ability to stand up to Cain.

"Yeah, actually. You pack a pretty good punch, lad," Cain says smirking at Aaron, who smirked then looked at the floor.

 

Chas gave Cain some ice to take with him to the garage. When he had finally left, Robert spoke up.

"Well I definitely didn't expect you to deck Cain but I'm thankful," Robert laughed

"Yeah, well to be honest I didn't expect it myself," Aaron says smiling and looking at his hand, "but I'll tell ya something, Cain's face must be really hard." Everyone, even Lisa, burst into laughter at what Aaron says.

"Good on ya, love, it was about time someone decked him," Lisa says wiping a tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Who decked who?" Belle says coming down stairs

"Aaron decked Cain," Chas says laughing as she wiped her eyes as well.

"Cain as in our Cain," Belle says smiling, "wow, good on ya Aaron."

 

Aaron usually hates attention but he didn't mind this. Aaron had many times felt like punching Cain but never had the bottle so now he'd final done it he actually felt better. Plus he loved to see both Lisa and Belle laughing and all round being happy, just like they use to be before Zak betrayed them. 

"Well that's made my day," Lisa says patting Aaron on the back.

"Yeah, mine too," Belle says, "and I didn't even see it."

 

After a while of them talking, Aaron, Chas and Robert decide to head home and even then they can't stop talking about Aaron punching his uncle.

"Seriously you shocked me so much," Chas says shaking her head as she looked at her son.

"Tell me about it, it was only a few inches away from my face," Robert laughed from the back seat.

"Well don't get use to it, I'm not planning on decking Cain every time he wants to batter ya," Aaron says briefly glancing at Robert before his eyes return to the road infront of them.

"I think even Cain was proud of ya from that, he's going to have a sore face tommorow, and it was bleeding pretty bad," Chas says patting Aaron's leg.

"Well, he did overreact to the situation," Aaron says taking his eyes off the road breifly to glance at his mum, "I think we better go to the petrel station, your cars running quite low."

"Oh alright, guess welol have too," Chas sighs

 

They drive into Hotten towards the petrel station.

"I'll drive home if ya want," Chas offers

"Ya alright," Aaron says getting out to put the fuel into the car and pay for it.

 

Once Aaron was back he got into the passenger seat and they set off. They chatted happily, Chas occasionally glancing away from the road.

"I'm not pushy," Chas says taking her eyes once again off the road.

"Yes y- mum look out," Aaron shouts as he spots a man walking along the country road.

 

Chas quickly swirves to avoid the man but in doing so it sends the car off the road.

 

Darkness....

 

To be continued


	19. The accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chas and Robert come out of the accident relatively unharmed but it's a different story for Aaron...

Robert

 

Robert's eyes blink open. It takes him a few seconds to realise what's happened. All he can remember was they were driving and then everything went black. He moved slightly, wincing when he felt pain with the movement. His eyes focus and he realises they were still in the car.

"Aaron... Aaron!" He says looking to the passenger seat, it was then he realised the car was on its side. 

He attempted to move once again and a severe pain shot though his body it's source from his side. Robert then realised that the seat belt clip (where you clip the seat belt end into) was digging into his side badly. It was digging in his side due to the fact that his body was leaning towards the other side of the car. Robert then heard Chas's moan in pain

"Chas?" Robert says 

"Robert?" Chas questions, "Aaron!" She says franticly.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Robert asks quickly

"I hit my head on the steering wheel but it doesn't hurt that much," Chas answers fear clear in her voice

"Is Aaron okay?" Robert questions dreading the answer

"I-I don't know. Aaron! Aaron!" Chas says quickly, adding, "he has a large cut on his head."

Robert's heart sank, that can't be good.

"Is there anything else?" Robert says desperately

 

"I t-think his leg's stuck," Chas says it was clear she was crying, "what have I done."

"Chas, blaming yourself isn't going to help anyone," Robert says quickly, "we need to stay strong, alright?"

"Okay, okay, what are we going to do?" Chas says desperately

"I-I don't know," Robert says still fiddling with the seat belt trying his hardest to undo it

"Robert, the bonnet is smoking," Chas says fearfully.

"Oh god no, it's probably on fire," Robert says franticly trying to undo the seat belt, "we need to get out of here."

"How exactly," Chas snaps, "the cars on its side and we are up in the air, there is no way of us getting out."

"What's your plan then," Robert snaps back.

 

Suddenly, they hear sirens coming towards them and voices.

"The fire brigade are here," Robert says breathing a sigh of relief but the fear of Aaron's safety was still playing on his mind.

"Thank god," Chas says 

They hear voices coming from outside the car.

"We need to get the car on its feet," a male voice shouts, they suddenly feel the car move, the doors are then forced open.

"It's alright your safe now," a calm voice says, " alright, we need you two to step out the car, can you walk?"

They both nod before they are helped out of the car

"What about Aaron?" Chas says tears streaming down her face

"We need to leave the professionals to help him," the man says, "come with me so we can get you two checked out."

 

"You two are really lucky," one of the ambulance men says smiling

"What about Aaron?" Robert says fearfully, he can't lose him.

"Your friend's in the best possible hands," the man says trying to reassure him but failing badly.

 

Chas and Robert were taken to the hospital to be checked out. There was no seriously injures. Now all the had to do is wait for any news on Aaron

"What the hell are they doing in there," Robert says standing from the plastic chair he was sitting on and running his hand though his hair.

"God knows," Chas says siting back in her chair.

 

Chas had texted Cain to come to the hospital and Robert had texted Victoria to come. They both needed the support. So many things were running though Robert's mind. He was so afraid of loseing Aaron.

"I can't believe this is happening," Robert says sitting back on his chair next to Chas 

The door then opened and Cain, Victoria and Adam came though it.

"Robert! Thank god your alright," Victoria says her smile dropping when she sees her brothers face.

"Any news on Aaron?" Cain asks Chas 

"They won't tell us anything," Chas says tears streaming down her face, "this is all my fault."

"Don't say that, it was nobody's fault, it was an accident," Cain says sitting down next to his sister.

"I shouldn't of taken my eyes off the road," Chas crys putting her face in her hands

"Let's not think the worst about it until we know everything," Victoria says 

"How can we not?" Robert says his head in his hands

At that moment a nurse came towards them.

"Are you the family of Aaron Livsey?" she asks politely 

"I'm his mum," Chas says standing up, "how is he?"

"Your son has suffered major injuries caused by the crash," the nurse starts, continuing to says, "due to the extent and the severity of his injures we have put him in a coma to prevent any further injury so."

"H-he's in a coma," Robert says stunned.

"The next 24 hours are critical but after that the only thing standing in the way of a full recovery is getting him out of the coma," the nurse continues, "it comes with a lot of risks but there is more risks of him harming himself further if we don't put him in a coma."

"Thank you," Chas says, "can we see him?"

"Yes, he is in the second room on the right of that corrida," the nurse answers

When the nurse had gone Chas sat back down on one of the chairs.

"He'll be okay you know, sis," Cain's says sitting next to his sister, "he's a strong lad, he'll get though this."

"and how can you know that," Chas snaps tears pouring from her eyes, "this is all my fault."

"Can you stop saying that," Robert says annoyed, "I don't care who's fault it is, I just want to go in that room and see my boyfriend, with out you blaming yourself about an accident."

Chas nods looking at Robert, "Alright, let's go."

 

To be continued


	20. Aaron wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron finally wakes from his coma...

Robert

 

Monday

After a lot of persuading from Victoria, Robert finally came back home.

"Why did I let you talk me into leaving?" Robert says leaning against the wall, tiredness written all over his face.

"Because you are exhausted and it's not helping anyone," Victoria says putting her bag down on the kitchen table.

"Well it helps me to be with Aaron," Robert states resting his head against the wall behind him

"You're not going to help him if, when he wakes up, your exhausted, he'll probably worry more then anything," Victoria says trying to convince her brother to look after himself, adding, "and no doubt blame himself."

Robert's head suddenly turned towards his sister at her words, "I know, you're right, I need to look after myself for Aaron."

Victoria nods giving her brother a slight smile, before heads upstairs to bed.

 

Robert let out a shaky breath. His mind was going over the day again and again in his head. Why the hell did they have to go for petrel? Why wasn't it him? He'd done much worst things in his life then Aaron so why did Aaron have to be the one to get hurt? He hadn't slept a wink the night before. He couldn't. He just sat staring at Aaron, his cold hand in his. They had been taken though his injuries, both his legs were broken in several different places, one of his arms had been minerly broken, his shoulder was fractured and there were many bad cuts all over him.

When the nurse had told Robert about the extent of Aaron's injuries, he had stayed strong in the company of the nurse but when she had left Robert had completely broken down. He had finally told Aaron how he feels and this happens. Was he cursed or something? Robert let out a yarn, he needed to go to bed. He had told Adam that he would help out at the scrapyard for a bit due to Aaron's absence.

 

Tuesday

 

Robert had woken up much later then he usually did. It was 12:56.

"Why didn't ya wake me up?" Robert asks in a hurry, "I said I'd help Adam at the scrapyard."

"I though you could do with a sleep and Adam is fine, he left earlier," Victoria says passing him a cup of coffee and a piece of toast

"Thanks," Robert says gratefully to his sister

"You going to the hospital today?" Victoria asks sitting at the table, infront of Robert

"Yeah, I'm going in a few hours," Robert answers looking down at his toast, no longer feeling hungry.

"Not hungry?" Victoria asks looking at Robert's toast on his plate, untouched

"No not really," Robert admitted, "I can't stop thinking of Aaron."

"Come on Robert, he'll be alright," Victoria reassures

"Will he though," Robert says, "I don't think I could live without him."

"Robert stop thinking the worst about this, he'll be fine so I don't want you to say anything different," Victoria says sternly

Robert nods and gets up, "I think I'll head to the pub, see how Chas is," He says walking out the door

 

As Robert walked to the pub, he could feel people looking at him. He try end to ignore it but it was hard when everyone was doing it. He arrived at the back door and knocked. Chas answered it giving him a sad smile.

"You alright?" Chas asks him.

"As good as I can be, you?" Robert answered

"Same, you going to see him later?" Chas asks

"Yeah, heading there in an hour or so," Robert answers, "you?"

"No, might head there tomorrow but I think it's best if I keep busy," Chas says making anger boil up inside Robert at the fact Aaron's own mother was avoiding going to the hospital. He was so tempted to snap but he kept his cool, people handle these things differently.

 

 

The week dragged but it was soon the day the doctor ps had desided to get Aaron out of the coma. The pain wouldn't be as bad so it was safe enough to do so. The nurses only allowed four people in the room at a time, while he was coming round. Chas and Robert were there of cause accompanied by Cain and Victoria for support. Robert sits in his usual spot, his hand holding Aaron's. They all had there eyes on Aaron. The doctors had said it could take hours but they were prepared to stay as long as it takes.

Chas was staring at Aaron, tears in her eyes.

"He'll be okay, Chas," Cain says trying his best to comfort his sister.

"How the hell would you know that," Chas snaps

"This is no time or place for this," Victoria says warningly

"Yeah sorry," Chas says

 

Hour by hour they wait by Aaron's bed side. Suddenly, Robert feels a slight movement from Aaron's hand. 

"He's awake," Robert says standing quickly as Aaron's eyes blinked open.

 

 

 

 

 

 To be continued 

 

 


	21. Has it really been that long?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is told about his injuries and talks to his family...

Aaron PoV 

 

My eyes blink open, wincing at the bright light.

"He's awake," I hears Robert say 

"I'll get the doctor," I hear my mum answer

I looked around with confusion, my sight is blurry and I have no idea where I am.

"It's okay, Aaron, youve been in a coma," Robert's calm voice soothes me

A coma? I was even more confused now. I attempt to move my right arm but pain shoots though my body, making me wince. It was then that my vision became clear. I notice both my legs are in casts and so is my right arm. Suddenly, I remember the crash. My eyes dart to Robert, who was sat beside me, my hand in his. He seems fine. That was a relief in its self.

 

Soon the doctor comes smiling at me.

"I will need to talk to Mr Livesy on his own," He says

"Why, what's wrong?" Robert says suddenly sounding scared, I squeeze his hand slightly to reassure him.

"Nothing but I need to go though things with him," the doctor replys, impatiently.

"Anything you have to say, you can say infront of Robert," I say firmly. Robert smiles at me and I smile back.

"Fine then," the doctor says as the others make there way out.

"Go on then, what do you want to say," Robert says I can tell he doesn't like the doctor already.

"Okay so, Mr Livesy how much do you remember about the accident?" the doctor asks.

"I remember being in the car with me mum and Robert, then we ended up swerving off the road," I answer trying to remember, he wrote this down.

"Anything else," the doctor pushed

"I think he would tell you if he new anything else," Robert snaps. I squeeze his hand in warning not to lose his temper.

"Robert leave it, no I don't remember anything else," I answer.

"Okay, do you want me to go though your injuries with you?" He asks making Robert sigh in frustration 

"yeah, please," I answer quickly before Robert has time to speak.

"okay so both your legs have been broken in several different places and your arm has been minorly broken," He explains, "you have been in a coma for almost a week.."

"A week!" I intrupt in shock, I glance at Robert who is looking down.

"Yes, a week. The extant of your injuries was to much so we had no chose but to put you into one," the doctor says looking at his clipboard 

"so what day is it?" I ask glancing at Robert for the answer.

"Friday," Robert answers, "the accident was on Saturday last week"

"Really?" I say in suprise

"I will need to ask you some questions Mr Livesy," the doctor intrupts making Robert even more frustrating so I squeeze his hand to try and calm him down.

"Go on then," I say quickly

"So can you move you hands and feet?" He asks, I look at him confused what kind of question is that?

"Yes but it hurts, a lot," I answer honestly, he writes this down.

"why?" Robert asks suddenly, taking the words right out my mouth.

"We need to make sure Mr Livesy has feeling in his body," the doctor answers, shocking me, I knew exactly what he meant.

"What? So there was a chance he didn't have?" Robert says fear clear in his voice, I squeeze his hand again, hoping to calm him down.

"Robert, calm down," I say in an attempt to stop him doing somthing stupid

"No Aaron," Robert answers, "why the hell didn't you tell us this," I could see he was clenching his jaw

"There was no point in worrying you," the doctor answers

"what was the chance he didn't have any feeling in his body, was it a height chance?" Robert says anger clear in his voice.

"I won't lie, there was a quite big chance of it," the doctor says

 

Out of anger Robert stood up quickly, because my hand was in his it was yanked up with him, sending a shock pain though my body. I hissed in pain. Realising what he has done, Robert quickly sits down.

"I'm so sorry," he apologised, I nod pain still coming from my shoulder.

"There is no point in getting wound up Mr Sugden," the doctor says calmly.

"Well my boyfriend could have been paralysed and you didn't tell us, how's that something not to get wound up  about," Robert answers anger in his voice.

"Robert, please, just leave it or get out," I say stearnly, pain still coming from my aching shoulder.

Robert looks at me shocked but nods. Leaning back in his chair, my hand still in his.

"Anything else you want to know?" I say to the doctor impatiently.

"Not right now, me and my college will have to come later to talk about treatment but I will leave you too alone for a bit," He answers begore leaving.

 

A silence falls between me and Robert. Brilliant, I've been in a coma for a week and when I finally see him again, we have an argument.

"I'm sorry for losing my temper," Robert says braking the silence, "I really didn't mean to hurt you".

"I know," I say at last, watching his sit forward in his seat.

"I think that was the longest week of my life," Robert says now holding my hand with both of his.

"How so?" I say, I know what he means but I want him to say it.

"I-we were so afraid that you weren't going to wake up,"  Robert answers smiling at me, love in his eyes

"Had a nice sleep as it happens," I say gaining a small laugh.

"Yeah, you were sleeping while I worked at the scrapyard to keep the bussiness going," he jokes

"What, you, manual labour, wow. What else has changed?" I laugh, wincing when my shoulder started hurting again.

"You okay-," Robert starts, "I mean-"

"Apart from the obvious," I finish for him smiling, I love him so much,"so what's changed?"

"Nothing apart from everyone finding out Cain actually has a heart," Robert says smiling widely as let out a small laugh.

"Oh really? How so?" I ask, I already know Cain has a heart but I'm curious at why Robert mentions it.

"He's been here everyday and when he is in the village all he is doing is moping around," Robert replys glancing at the window where I can see my mum, Cain, Victoria , Adam, Lisa, Rhone and Diane, I notice Paddy isn't here

"Where's Paddy?" I ask looking at the window.

"On some 'really important job' apparently," Robert answers it was clear he was angry about it.

"What really important job?" I ask annoyed at how the person I see as my dad though a job was more important that me.

"That's what we asked but guess what he didn't answer, even Rhona offered to go on it for him but he refused," Robert says shaking his head in disgust.

"Nice to know I'm important to him," I say sarcasticly.

"Come on, at least we're here," Robert says causing me to smile at him,"do you know what I realised while you were in ya coma?"

"What." I say interested smiling at him slightly.

"I realised, I love you," he says shyly, looking at the floor then looking back at me to see my expression.

"I already knew I loved you," I say smiling at him, at that moment, he leaned towards me kissing me passionately on the lips.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that," he says smiling

"Oh get a room you too," Victoria says opening the door, "Can we come in or should we leave you to it for a bit longer?"

"No it's fine, come in all of ya," I say smiling at Robert before watching them all come in.

My mum sits beside Robert, next to her is Adam and next to him is Victoria. Cain, Lisa, Rhone and Diane stand at the foot of the bed.

"Ya had us all worried there for a second, mate," Adam comments

"Yeah sorry," I say smiling at my best mate.

"yeah, I couldn't slope off early from the garage without ya, lad," Cain says smirking 

"Actually done some work then, have ya?" I joke smiling at my uncle.

"You might be able to stop him moping about," Victoria says gesturing to Robert, who looks down.

"Moping around have ya, Robert," I laugh

"No, I haven't, stop lying Vic," he jokes

"I'm not lying, Rob, you are, who do ya believe Aaron," Victoria says laughing as I pretend to be thinking.

"I don't think Vic would lie and I know when you lying so I believe Vic," I joke making then both laugh

"And I would have got away with it too, if it weren't for my meddling sister," Robert says laughing.

"The pubs been quiet without you, pet," Diane says smiling, "hasn't it Chas?"

I look at my mum, who had been quiet for the whole time.

"erm, yeah, yeah," she says quickly 

"Mum? What's up?" I say

"Appart from the obvious," she snaps, making me frown, "I'm sorry, it's just-"

"Mum, it's fine," I say 

"This is all my fault," she says sitting back in her chair

"Mum, don't ever say that, it's nobody's fault it just happened and we can't change it," I answer quickly 

"But I was the one driving the car and I wasn't looking at the road," She says tears now falling down her cheeks, I hate seeing her cry.

"Yeah but what does that matter now, I'm fine and to be honest I don't care who's fault it is, I'm just happy to still be here,"I say smiling at her when she nods.

"I guess so," she says smiling

"Don't worry it won't be long until I'm home and leaving empty milk bottles in the fridge," I joke

"So it's you that does that," Diane says making everyone burst out laughing.

I'm just happy I'm still here to see them.

 

 

To be continued 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. A suprise for Aaron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes home from hospital two weeks later in a wheel chair. But nobody expects the suprise that arrive shortly after he comes back...

Aaron

 

Aaron finally is on his way home. This time Robert's driving, Chas is in the passenger seat and Aaron was in the back. Everyone has a smile stuck on there faces. 

"I can't wait to get home, I've had enough of hospitals for a lifetime," Aaron says his eyes fixed out the window. It was nerve racking at first to get in a car again but if he wants to get home he has to deal with it.

"Nearly there, now," Chas says overjoyed to have Aaron come home after two weeks.

"Is it the pub you miss or your home?" Robert's joke, making Aaron laugh.

"Erm, both," Aaron laughs shaking his head. 

 

They arrive at the pub shortly after. All of Aaron's family came to great them. Well all except Zak anyway.

"Welcome home, love," Lisa says bending down to hug me in my wheel chair.

"Yeah, it's good to be back," Aaron answers smiling 

 

We make our way to the backroom to get some peace and quiet. Aaron sighs, glancing around at the familiar room, smiling. Robert comes into the room shortly after jumping on the sofa smiling.

"Make yourself at home why don't ya," Chas smiles

"Okay, I will do," Robert jokes sitting forward.

"I'm going to have to go to David's shop to get some milk, we're all out,' Chas says, grabbing her bag before leaving

"Peace at last," Robert jokes while Aaron shakes his head.

"I bet you daren't say that to her face," Aaron laughs mockingly.

"She'd skin me alive," Robert answers smirking

"Yeah, she would," Aaron states

"Maybe she'd go easy on my because I'm ya boyfriend," Robert says proudly.

"Highly doubt that, she never gone easy on any of my other ones," Aaron says laughing 

"Oh so how many boyfriends have ya had?" Robert asks smirking 

"Including you, 3. Plus I've had 2 girlfriends and one, one night stand with a girl," Aaron says counting 

"Wow. When was this one night stand then," Robert asks interested

"About 9 or 10 months ago, I was drunk and I can't even remember it," Aaron says smiling, " Dare I ask how many people you've been with?"

"I don't keep track, I've had quite a few relationships. I think 4 before I left years ago and like what two while I've been away, God knows how many one night stands," Robert says smirking smugly.

"That's nought to be proud of, you know," Aaron says shaking his head.

"Well I don't need to worry about that do I? I'm not planning on having anymore relationships, ya stuck with me," Robert states, making Aaron bite his lip and blush slightly.

 

 

A few days later, Aaron had settled back into the pub, slightly. He still had to sleep on the sofa so he didn't have to climb the stairs to his bedroom. It was uncomfortable but it was much better then hospital beds and unfamiliar surroundings.

"Morning, love," Chas says making her way down stairs, "need help".

"Thanks," Aaron mutters annoyed as Chas helps him into his wheel chair, he was getting really sick if it now.

"No problem," Chas says clearly not hearing his tone, "Breakfast?"

"Yeah, thanks," Aaron says wheeling his way closer to the kitchen before the door bell rings.

"I'll get it," Chas says cheerfully 

"Well I can't very easily," Aaron mutters under his breath before he hears his mum shout.

"Aaron," Aaron heads towards the door confused 

 

To his suprise there was nobody at the door, just a basket with a note, it takes him a few seconds to realise the basket has a very young baby in it.

"There's a letter," Chas says slowly picking up the baby, careful to to hurt it in any way.

"I'll read it out," Aaron says picking up the letter and slowly opening it.

* * *

Dear Aaron Livesey,

Hello, I'm Jemma, you know the girl you slept with nine months ago? Probably not you were pretty drunk. You'll probably have worked out by now, this is the result. I'm sorry to dump them on you but you see I hate children. I've never wanted a kid and now I have one I don't want it. Once again I'm sorry. Look after her Aaron. She might not have a mum but I'm sure you'll be an amazing dad. I remember you telling me you were gay so hopefully she'll have two daddy or what ever. So good luck and God bless you three. Please never tell herI hated her, just say I couldn't handle it so I left, alright? Thanks again.

Love From

Jemma                                                                                                                                                                           XXXX

P.S. It was a fun night but maybe to fun. Oh and they are 6 weeks old

* * *

Aaron's grip loosenedon the paper and he let it float to the ground. Chas and his gazes were fixes on the tiny baby, who was wriggle and crying in Chas's arms.

"I'm a dad," Aaron says slowly, "can I hold her?"

"Erm, okay, yeah," Chas says shocked that her son for one had a child and for two wanted to hold it.

"She's beautiful," Aaron says softly as he takes her in his arms, cradling her slowly, till she falls asleep.

"How'd you do that?" Chas says crouching down beside her son.

"Did it with Leo enough while I lived with Paddy," Aaron says smiling down at his daughter 

"Oh that's a picture," Chas smiles looking at her son, "Your a natural."

"I highly doubt that," Aaron says rocking her softly as she burned her head into him.

"Well I'll help you and I bet Robert will to," Chas says smiling

"But will he though?" Aaron says his voice quite but it was filled with worry, "I mean we've been together for what a few weeks and now I've got a baby to look after."

"Come on Aaron, if you had seen him when you were in that hospital you would have thought his whole world had been destroyed," she answers softly, "he loves you Aaron, with or without the baby."

Aaron smiles at his mum before looking at his sleeping daughter in his arms.

"You know I think, I love her already," Aaron says using his free hand to swipe away some of her black hair from her forehead.

"Yeah well, that's what babies do to ya, you get hooked straight away," Chas says giving him a small smile.

 

Aaron sighed to himself. He didn't blame Chas for leaving his 'dad' but it still felt like she never loved him back then. He had convinced himself by now that that wasn't the case. This wasn't a time to think about his life then, he had to focus on his young daughter, she needs him and he's determined to look after her as best as he could. One thing he could say for 100% sure he wasn't going to do anything to hurt her, it was at this moment he wondered how his dad had ever hurt him. Aaron was his son and he should have loved him just as much as Aaron loves his daughter. It didn't make sense. Aaron just had to tell himself that his "dad" was just plain evil to ever think of doing that to someone let alone his own son.

Aaron was intrupted from his thoughts as he heard Robert call his name.

"We're in here," Chas calls back, trying not to wake her sleeping grandchild.

"Why are you in there!" Robert asks, stopping in the door way as he say Aaron holding a baby

"Read that," Aaron says nodding to the letter, as Robert picks it up

After reading it Robert looked up at Aaron, "How can someone hate their own child?"

"God knows," Chas answers shaking her head

"So you're a dad?" Robert says looking at Aaron, a smile on his face.

"I guess so," Aaron says a little more hopeful by Robert's smile

"So I'm her step dad then," Robert says smiling and crouching down next to his boyfriend.

"So this can work then?" Aaron says hope in hips voice

"Well I'm not going anywhere, I love you so I love her," Robert says placing a kiss on his boyfriends head.

"Told you it would be alright," Chas says smiling, "tell him that he doesn't need to worry."

"No, he doesn't cause I'm not going anywhere," Robert says smiling and kissing Aaron on his lips

"I love you," Aaron whispers

"I love you too," Robert whispers 

 

 

To be continued.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was expected that?


	23. Maddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes parent hood pretty well and desided on a name for his daughter

Two weeks later, Aaron can finally walk and doesn't need his wheel chair.

"Do you know how nice it is to be able to walk around now," Aaron says smiling to Chas as he feeds his daughter her bottle.

"Been in one remember, when you came to visit that day," Chas says busy making a cup of tea for them both so she doesn't see Aaron tense up and swallow thickly

"Yeah, yeah," Aaron replys trying to keep his emotions out of his voice

"Need me to help," Chas asks walking towards the sofa, where Aaron and his daughter are sitting

"No, no I like feeding her, she looks so happy," Aaron replys smiling down at the small baby.

"Have you though of a name for her yet?" Chas asks sitting desided her son

"Yeah, I have actually," Aaron says smiling, "Madison or Maddie."

"That's beautiful, what does it mean?" Chas asks interested

"Gift from God, me and Robert were talking about it last night on the phone," Aaron says kissing his daughters forehead.

"Isn't he meant to be working not ringing you," Chas laughed

"He's away for two weeks, he doesn't need to work 48/14," Aaron says laughing.

"Are you sure you don't need any help? If not I'll get back to work," Chas says standing up.

"We'll be fine, won't we Maddie," Aaron says smirking as he calls her, her name for the first time

"Never saw you as the father type but you seem like a expert," Victoria says coming into the back room, smiling.

"Me neither but I'm trying my best, that's all I can do," Aaron replys rocking Maddie against his chest.

"Can I hold her?" Victoria says sitting next to her friend.

"Sure," Aaron says passing Maddie gently to Victoria, carefully to support her head until Victoria has hold of her. 

As soon as Aaron passed Maddie to Victoria, her long eyelashes start fluttering open revealing her beautiful light blue eyes. She wriggled uncomfortablely.

"She's so much like you," Victoria says brushing some of Maddie's black hair off her face.

"Yaeh, I guess she is," Aaron says smiling proudly.

"I mean it she has black hair so do you, she has blue eyes and long eyelashes and so have you, she's like a female you," Victoria says smiling.

 

Aaron sighs, he didn't want her to be like him. His life has impacted a lot on him thought. Maddie! She's innocent, if you look in her eyes there is nothing but happiness and contentment but if you look in his it's like the world is on his shoulder, it feels like it sometimes. If you ask anyone else, they'd say they would love to go back to there child hood but he didn't, he was as happy as he can be right now, his childhood was unimaginable and nobodyknew but him. He shook his head, this was no time to think about his devastating childhood. He needed to concentrate on Maddie.

 

"Poor girl," Adam jokes as he comes into the backroom, I smug grin on his face.

"Wow, thanks, mate," Aaron says sarcasticlly smirking at his best mate.

"Shut up Adam, she looks beautiful," Victoria says smirking at Adams almost jealous face.

"Are you flirting with my best mate? My gay best mate?" Adam says a hint of jealousy in his voice causeing Victoria to start laughing and making Maddie start crying.

"Oh sorry sweetheart, shh shh," Victoria says trying to comfort the screaming baby

"Pass her here," Aaron says taking his daughter off Victoria, as soon as he had her in his arms, she hugged into him and went quite as Aaron rocked her back and forward until she falls fast asleep again.

"How'd you do that?" Adam says impressed, his last comment soon forgotten about to his relief.

"She'll feel safe in his arms," Chas says coming into the backroom smiling at her son, "it's a bond that children have with their parents, they feel safe with them unless the parent brakes that trust," she adds smiling sadly at her son, both she and Gordon have done that but in a different way then she thinks."

"That's so cute," Victoria says as she watches Maddie snuggle her face into Aaron's chest

"Carful Adam, she'll want a baby next," Aaron says rocking Maddie softly, hugging her to his chest

"No, Vic,before ya ask," Adam warns smirking

"I wasn't going to," Victoria says, "I'm able to walk out that door but if we have our own I have to look after it".

"Ya make it sound like a choir," Aaron says laughing 

"why didn't she cry when you laughed?" Victoria says sulkingly 

"Guess she feels safe with me, remember to her your a stranger," Aaron says smirking

"Do you know when Robert's back, I hadn't heard from him?" Victoria asks watching Maddie sleep soundly in Aaron's arms

 "Yeah, in two weeks on Monday, how haven't you heard from him when he's never stopped calling and/or texting me," Aaron says laughing.

"Guess your more important then me," Victoria smiles.

"I don't think it's like that Vic," Aaron says as he watches Maddie sleep soundly in his arms

 

Suddenly, they hear a loud crash, as what sounded like hundreds of plates smashed to the floor. The sudden sound startled Maddie making her cry. 

"Shh, shh, it's alright, your okay," Aaron says in a soft voice as Maddie's crys subside until she is lying silently in her dads arms.

"Sorry," a flushed looking Marlon says as he rushes out the kitchen.

"what happened?" Chas asks shaking her head.

"Well for starters I was trying to cook and wash up at the same time and ended up dropping half the plates on the floor," Marlon says staring at Victoria, who was meant to be working.

"Alright, alright, sorry, I'll clean it up," Victoria huffs standing from the sofa

"I think ya wife's in trouble with the boss," Aaron says as they watch his mum walk out after them.

"Well she has a reason, she was helping you with Maddie," Adam laughed as the little baby wriggled in Aaron's arms.

"I think she need s her nappy changing," Adam says holding his nose

"Do ya wanna help?"Aaron asks laughing as Adam scrunched up his nose.

 

After Maddie has been changed they both return to the sofa.

"You were so much help," Aaron comments sarcasticlly 

"Yeah, well, I was standing a safe distance away so I could erm.." Adam says trying to come up with a excuse but failing.

"Not smell it," Aaron finished for him making them both burst out laughing.

 

 

To be continued 

 


	24. "Loving a child isn't a tricky job!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Chas have an argument about when she left him...

Aaron 

 

"Maddie is fast asleep upstairs," Aaron says coming into the living room.

"That's brilliant, love," Chas says her voice sounding sad as she sits down in one of the chairs.

"Whats up?" Aaron says sitting on the chair arm.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replies giving him a fake smile.

"Your not though are ya," Aaron says walking over to the sofa to sit down properly, "talk."

"I was thinking about you, when you were a child," Chas answers looking down just in time to miss seeing Aaron's shoulders tense up.

"What about that?" Aaron asks trying to stay calm and let her explain 

"How I left ya with ya dad?" Chas replies once again missing her son's reaction to the word 'dad', he flinched.

"He's not my dad," Aaron spat shaking his head.

"Come on Aaron, you use to love him with every piece of your heart," Chas says 

"When was this exactly?" Aaron says trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"When ever you came here, all you talked about was him and Sandra," Chas say shaking her head.

"Yeah so maybe you would have thought about becoming part of my life and, I don't know, become jealous and actually love me but that never happened did it," Aaron spat his anger overpowering him.

"I never stopped loving you," Chas says horrified.

"Is that what you do with people you love, see them when you want and send them away when you don't?" Aaron says standing up and walking to lean on the wall behind the sofa.

"It wasn't like that, I though you would be better off with ya dad so I left without ya," Chas says, "I mean look at ya since you've been with me, look at everything that's happened, your..." She adds unable to finished the sentence.

"what? Messed up," Aaron spits, "that has nothing to do with here."

"Well what is it to do with because you weren't who you are when you came," Chas asks tears in her eyes.

"You think this," Aaron starts tapping his head, his voice softening, "is anything to do with you, then your wrong."

"Than what is it to do with," Chas crys tears spilling down her face.

"I-I don't know but it's always been there just I don't keep it in anymore, I don't pretend to be the hard man like I use to, I've changed since I've come here, for the better," Aaron says softly crouching down infront of his mum 

 

"why do you hate your dad so much," Chas asks the sudden question suprising Aaron, he didn't want to answer this.

"I- erm," before Aaron has time to answer he hears Maddie start crying upstairs, "I better go feed her."

He walks up the stairs and into his room, looking lovingly at his daughter.

"Thanks Maddie," He mutters picking her up.

 


	25. Cutting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the mention of his dad and his past, Aaron resorts back to his old ways. With Robert on a bussiness trip for a few weeks, nobody will find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning

Aaron PoV

 

Since mine and my mum's 'chat' about Gordon, he is all that's in my mind and it hurt. My mind would drift to him when I'm on my own, showing the deepest darkest depths, that were my life. I kept willing myself not to cut but the arge grow with each flash back each mention. Until I couldn't stop it anymore. I got my mum to watch Maddie while I 'go for a shower'. My heart is racing, as I get into my dark room, closing the door, before locking it.

"I can't do this," I say to myself, leaning against the wall and sliding down it.

"I need to stay strong, for Maddie if nothing else," I repeat to myself over and over.

I glance around my dark room, the darkness is everywhere, sneaking into every corner and every crevice, rapping round my body.

Suddenly, my eyes flicker around the room looking different all of a sudden. The black walls were light blue, the bed had an action men duvay and the lamp shade was superman themed. I was in my old room! My breath hitched, fear engulfing me. I shot to my feet and stumbled over to the draw next to me. Reaching in my fingers rapped round the all to familiar blade, clutching it tightly.

I stood stone still, my fingers still holding the sharp blade. I clenched my jaw as I lifted my t-shirt over my head. My breathing became heavily as I walk slowly towards the small mirror in my bed room and tilted it down so all I could see is my stomach.i took a deep breath before digging the sharp blade into my unbroken skin. The pain dashed though me but with it came relief. The room turned normal again and all the horrific memories vanished. I held the blade deep as it slip though my delicate skin. I sighed as I felt the pain rush though my body. I look down at my chest, scars scattering it and closed my eyes.

After a few minutes of just standing there, i glance down at the blade, now dripping with blood. Quickly I put my t-shirt on and head to the bathroom. Running the shower on, I strip off and inspect the new cut, cleaning it before stepping under the falling water. The warm liquid hits me, making me feel ten times better. The water slid elegantly down my body, as I breathe in the warm air.

 

I quickly dried myself before putting some new clothes on and heading down stairs. 

"Finally," Chas jokes as I enter the room.

"Yeah, sorry," I says smiling

"I'm only joking, anyway, you didn't take as long as you usually do," Chas says passing Maddie to me.

 

I take her in my arms and kiss her head as she snuggles into my warm chest.

"I love you," I whisper into her eye.

 

 

To be continued 


	26. Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes on a two week business to try and get clients...

Robert 

 

Robert is packed and ready to go. He really didn't want to go on this business trip but Aaron had insisted that it would boost his business. He workers in a office, not far from the village. His interview had gone smoothly but they had to take him on a business trip to test his abilitys to persuade clients to use the services of the business. 

"Right, I guess I'm off," Robert says to his sister and Adam 

"Aren't you seeing Aaron before you go?" Adam asks placing his plate in the sink

"Of cause I am, why do you care anyway?" Robert says scowling

"Robert," Victoria warns

"Well Aaron's my best mate so I care about him so whether I like it or not he cares about you so.." Adam replies

"Let's not fight, boys," Victoria says shaking her head.

"I'll see ya then Vic," Robert says throwing a glare at Adam before leaving.

"Robert when will ya-" Victoria starts before she realises Robert's has gone.

 

Roebrt arives at the pub and knocks on the door, Chas opens it. 

"He's just upstairs bathing Maddie," Chas says smiling 

"How long do ya think he'll be?" Robert asks

"Only a few more minutes," Chas says, "speak of the devil," she adds as Aaron comes down stairs, Maddie in his arms.

"And what were you too saying," Aaron asks laughing, cuddling Maddie to his chest.

"Erm... It doesn't matter," Chas jokes laughing and taking Maddie off Aaron, "we'll leave you two too it".

"Thanks," Aaron says smiling at his mum as she left

 

"You going then," Aaron says smirking 

"Trying to get rid of me are ya?" Robert says laughing 

"No, ya can stay if ya want," Aaron says closing the gap between them and kissing him passionately on the lips

"Sorry but I have to go in a few minutes," Robert says resting his head against Aaron's 

"Look who wants to go now," Aaron jokes

"Trust me I'd much rather stay here with you but work awaits," Robert laughs kissing Aaron quickly.

"when ya back?" Aaron asks smiling as he watches Robert walk back towards his car.

"Two weeks from now, exactly," Robert answers, "I'll miss ya."

"I'll miss you too," Aaron says back smiling warmly at his boyfriend 

"Right better get off, love ya," Robert says smiling fondly at his boyfriend before getting in the car

"Love ya too," Aaron says loudly back so Robert could here him.

 

**Plane**

"All passages must be seated as we fly none stop to New York," the pilot says though the tannoy.

Robert sighs sitting back in his seat and staring out the window, he'd only ever flown once in his life and that was when he was 22. He had hated it that time. His college, who was sat next to him, was a young, blonde woman named Rosemary. She was quite attractive and this time last year he would have been chatting her up to get her in bed. However, he had Aaron now, and he loves him and wouldn't dream of cheating on him.

"You okay, you look kind of nervous," she asks

"Never left England before," Robert answered.

"Why?" Rosemary asks

"I love being there and my family is in England so I never wanted to leave," Robert says smiling

"Got a girlfriend then? Kid?" She asks

"Boyfriend actually," Robert says laughing.

"Oh I'm sorry," she says embarrassed

"There's no need to be embarrassed, I'm bisexual so I could have a girlfriend or a boyfriend," Robert says smileing

"oh, that's really nice, how long have you and -," she starts prompting him to say Aaron's name

"Aaron," Robert confirms 

"you and Aaron been together?" Rosemary asks smiling her white teeth showing.

"Few months now, I think," Robert says proudly ," you got a boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend actually," she laughs, "Katie and I have been together a few years now."

"You know what Rosemary I think we'll get on just fine this week," Robert states looking out of the window.

"You know what I think we will, never met a man that doesn't throw themselves at me," she jokes

"Yeah well you won't catch me doing that, me and Aaron we're perfect I would never throw that away," Robert answers smirking as he gets his phone out to check the time and play a few games.

"is that him?" Rosemary says looking at his desktop picture and bringing out her phone and showing him her, desktop "this is Katie."

The picture was of a brown haired girl wearing a light blue dress holding hands with a blond that must be Rosemary.

"This was at our wedding," Rosemary informs smiling, "I love her so much, God I don't know what I'd be doing if I didn't have her, I'd be so lose if anything happened to her."

"It's the same with me and Aaron," Robert says, "we might not have been together as long but he's already made me a better person."

"Who's that baby with ya?" Rosemary asks

"Aaron's daughter, yeah that's a long story," Robert laughs and begins telling her about how Maddie came to be.

 

It didn't feel that long until they were finally in New York. 

"So I'm new to this business so we're do we go," Robert asks Rosemary 

"We meet at Wilsons hotel," Rosemary informs as they pick up their bags before setting off.

"We'll need a taxi to get there," Rosemary says getting her purse out

"No, I'll pay," Robert insists

 

The short drive to the hotel didn't take very long. As they got out Robert spotted there boss and co-workers.

"Oh, Good day Mr Sugden, Mrs Ashcroft," the boss greeted

"Morning Sir," Robert replies smiling as he lead all of them into a room for a meeting to discuss the business plan.

 

That night Robert lay on his bed texting Aaron. It was only 8:00pm were he was so it is 1:00am win England.

 

Robert- Miss you

Aaron- Miss you too, what have you been doing today?

Robert- I met this girl names Rosemary, she is so nice. We had a meeting to discuss our goals and that's it really.

Aaron- Nice was she? ;)

Robert- You jealous? Seriously?

Aaron- Nah, I trust ya.

Robert- Good. She's a lesbian anyway so that wouldn't really work.

Aaron- Making friends with the gays are we? Lol

The conversation carryed on like that for an hour or two until Aaron told him he had to get some sleep. Robert is left alone with his thoughts. Aaron was at the forefront of his mind as well as Victoria and Maddie. He even though of Andy a bit. Andy is meant to be coming back in three weeks time. Him and Katie had been in Australia for their honeymoon, staying with Katie's cousin. He hadn't even seen Andy since his return so he was looking forward to seeing him for the first time since their dads funeral. He sighed turning over in bed.

 

To be continued.


	27. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron catches Sarah and Jacob kissing...

Robert

 

Robert yarned as he opened his eyes. His boss had phoned him the night before to tell him that the trip had been cut short due to his amazing work. Robert can't wait to get back to Emmerdale and see Aaron. He sighs as he sits up, checking his phone, it was 13:00. Damn it. He isn't working until five but he hated sleeping late.

"I think I should call Aaron to tell him my trip was cut short and I'll be back tomorrow," he says to himself taking his phone out and finding Aaron's number, holding the phone to his ear.

*ring ring*

"Hello," the voice on the other end says, tiredness clear in his voice.

"Aaron?" He asks

"Oh Robert it's you, what's up you...erm.. never ring me this early," Aaron says his voice weak

"Yeah, well I'm calling to tell ya I'll be back tomorrow," Robert says smiling to himself

"What? Why?" Aaron says fear suddenly in his voice.

"Erm...the trip was cut short. Are you alright you seem..." Robert starts

"I'm fine, just st a bit tired, Maddie hasn't been sleeping well," Aaron intrupted quickly.

"Oh ok," Robert says suspiciously.

"Well I guess I'll see ya tomorrow," Aaron says his voice hurried

"Yeah see..." Robert starts

*phone cuts out*

Robert was worried now, scared even. He had expected Aaron to be really happy about him returning early, but he seemed scared in some way. What had happened since he'd been away? Aaron didn't seem that tired the morning before. Plus he was telling him that he missed him and wished he was there. He'd even mention that Maddie was sleeping fine but suddenly she's been up all night? Robert swung his long legs out of the bed and onto the soft carpet, before getting up and heading to the kitchen

Aaron

 

"He is coming home early," Aaron says to himself, usually he'd be over joyed, he was over joyed but his cut under his t-shirt was obviously new. At least he wasn't thinking about his dad anymore but the cut hadn't helped, the fact that Robert is coming home early had though. Aaron sighed, making his was back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Chas asks interested

"Robert," Aaron replies taking Maddie, gently off his mum.

"what did he want?" Chas asks getting up to make another drink of tea.

"He's coming home tomorrow," Aaron states, smiling tiredly at his daughter

"You don't seem very happy about it, you alright?" Chas says concerned

"No, no, I am happy, just tired. I could steep well last night," Aaron says

That wasn't really a lie, he had been awake all night. What with, feeding Maddie in the middle of the night and memories of his childhood swirling around his head, there hadn't been a chance of sleep but that wasn't why he was tired. The truth was, ever since the day before, when he cut himself, he had felt tired, weak even but Aaron couldn't tell his mum that though, could he?

"Oh alright. You want to thrown a welcome home party for him? We could have it here in the pub?" Chas asks her back still to her son as she makes the cup of tea.

"Yeah, that would be greet, he'd love it. Thanks mum," Aaron answers rocking Maddie in his arms.

"Shit! We're out of sugar," Chas says gaining a glare from Aaron.

"Language mum," Aaron says," should I go to David's shop, I'm going on a walk with Maddie anyway,"

"Yeah thanks love," she says turning in time to see him wince as he got up, "You ok love?"

"I'm fine stop fussing," Aaron states

"When I do that, take me to a mental hospital," she jokes

"Don't worry, I will," Aaron says smirking at her before putting Maddie in the pram and heading out the door.

 

As he walked his mind wandered. He was trying to create a plan as to why he has the cut on his chest. The only plan he could think of was that he had cut it on some metal at the scrapyard, while he was working. Aaron hated lying, it never got anyone anywhere but he had no choice, his whole childhood was a lie when ever he told anyone about it. It was all one big lie but the truth would hurt everyone around him and he never wanted to do that. He can't have Maddie growing up knowing her grandad is a.... No don't think about it. Aaron sighs as he enters the shop, getting some sugar and placing it on the counter.

"That will be £1.50," David says, his normal cheerful voice making Aaron smile as he gives him the money, "Thank you, mate. How's this little one then?"

"She's fine, as cheerful as ever," Aaron answers proudly, lifting Maddie out of her pram.

"She looks so much like you," David says holding her little hand in his gently.

"Your like the third person to say that," Aaron says smiling, "You want to hold her."

"Yeah, please," David says coming round the counter quickly and taking Maddie off Aaron gently.

Aaron watchs David hold Maddie and smiles. By now everyone know about Maddie, how she came to be his and how her mum had left her on the doorstep. Aaron was glad that the whole commotion about it had died down.

"How could her mother leave her?" David says rocking Maddie carefully.

"God knows, I never though I'd be a dad and I didn't particularly want to be but now I am, I don't know what I'd do without her," Aaron admits

"Well being a father changes everything, I don't know where I'd be if Amba didn't come along," David says

"I can admit that I'm not as grumpy as I was before Maddie came into my life," Aaron says leaning against the counter.

"Oi you," Alicia says coming into the shop, "don't get any ideas."

"I'm not," David lies,"where's Jacob?"

"He's gone out with Sarah apparently, they skived off school today," Alicia says shaking her head, "You might want to tell Debbie, she'll be worried sick."

"Yeah, I should go," Aaron says nodding, "I'll tell her."

"See ya later Aaron, Maddie," David says as he passes Maddie back to Aaron.

 

Aaron sighs as he leaves the shop, he's never been good friends with David but he's alright. In some way having a conversation with someone outside his family had helped clear his head. He realised that there was no point in worrying about Robert, he'd have to take things as they come. Aaron heads up to his cousins house, walking to the door and hearing shouting from inside, he knocks.

"Aaron, this isn't a good time," a stressed Debbie says after opening the door.

"Is it Sarah?" Aaron says knowing quite well it is.

"Yeah, why? Have you seen her?" Debbie says quickly.

"No, but Alicia said Sarah and Jacob skived school today and went out together," Aaron informed

"She's in so much trouble when I get my hands on her," Debbie says, "if ya see her and that Jacob tell her that she's in big trouble. Thanks for telling us Aaron."

"It's all good, I'll make sure to tell her if I see her," Aaron says turning to walk back down the path.

 

Aaron goes on walks with Maddie everyday. It's always good to just spend time together. Aaron talks to Maddie like she's a mate but of cause she can't talk back or understand him. They were walking though the woods in quiet when he hears laughs coming from Seths old hideout. He then heard children voices, one he recognised as Sarah. He quietly parked the pram and took Maddie out of it before heading towards the hideout. Aaron wanted to see what was happening before telling them to go home. He moved sneakily to the dirty window and looked in. To his suprise he saw Sarahand Jacob sitting on the bed...kissing.

"What's happening here then?" Aaron says smirking as they jump apart.

"I-I," Sarah stutters

"This is my fault, I asked her to skive with me," Jacob says boldly making my smile at his bravery 

"No Jacob, I can't let you do this," Sarah says, "it was both our ideas, I'm sorry."

"It's not me you have to apologise to, your mums worried sick and so is Cain," Aaron says a smirk still on his face.

"You can't tell them about this, please Aaron," Sarah pleads

"If you mean about you skiving then she already knows but if you mean about you kissing him then I won't tell," Aaron says laughing at their blushes.

"Thank you so much, Aaron," Sarah says relived

"Well, I know that Cain would kill him if he found out," Aaron says looking at Jacob,who looks down in response, "and there is no point getting in the way of young love is there?"

"We are truly sorry," Jacob says 

"Just count yourself lucky it wasn't anyone else who saw ya," Aaron says giving his a small smile, "but I don't think this is going to work, maybe wait until your both older and know your own minds."

"We do know our own minds and we love each other," Sarah argues 

"Your eleven Sarah, you don't know what love is," Aaron says placing Maddie back in her pram.

"Surely you did the same as me when you were my age," Sarah says cockily 

"Yeah, I did and that's how I know love isn't valid," Aaron says smirking 

"That's cause you were gay," Sarah argues

"it makes no difference," Aaron says smirking, "I knew I was attracted to men but I didn't want to act on it."

sarah huffed as she and Jacob were lead home by Aaron. 

 

 

To be continued

 

 

 


	28. The reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert is back but he is not ready to be told of the horrible childhood Aaron had...

Robert

 

Robert is back in Emmerdale, the first place he heads is the pub.

"Hiya love," Chas greets, "Aaron's at the scrapyard."

"Oh I thought he'd be skiving today," Robert says, disappointed

"I'm sure if you go to the yard he'll be happy to see ya," Chas says cheerfully

"Where's Maddie?" Robert asks concerned

"Diane offered to look after her for Aaron ," Chas replies pouring a pint for a customer

"Alright, thanks anyway Chas," Robert says walking out of the door

 

This is weird Aaron doesn't usually let anyone other then Chas look after Maddie without watching them like a hawk, something wasn't right. He walked up to the yard smiling as he saw Aaron working hard.

"Thought you'd be skiving today," Robert shouts smirking

"Well I need to get this lot shift," Aaron answers not even turning to look at him.

"You alright?" Robert asks as he sits down on a wheel that was leaning against the portocabin

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Aaron says quickly, deepening Robert's suspicions

"Can't you at least look at me," Robert says crossing his arms, his suspicions were far from the truth

"What do you want?" Aaron says annoyed as he turns to look at his boyfriend, not even meeting his eyes

"Tell me what's wrong," Robert pushes

"Nothing, just like I said, can I get back to work now?" Aaron says shaking his head

"Aaron, why aren't you happy I'm back?" Robert says suspiciously

"What do you mean I'm not happy? I just don't show it," Aaron says quickly

"When I told you I was coming home early you wanted me to stay longer, why?" Robert says getting the complete wrong end of the stick

"I didn't want you to stay longer I just thought you wanted to," Aaron argues

"Just stop it Aaron," Robert says confusing Aaron

"Stop what?" Aaron asks generally confused.

"Stop the games, just tell me why you don't want to see me," Robert says sternly

"I can't-" Aaron says honestly

"So what is it, you cheating on me or something?" Robert shouts

"If you think I'd ever-ever do that to you, you don't know me at all," Aaron shouts back turning to face his boyfriend

"Come on Aaron, just admit it," Robert shouts

"You want to know why I'm ignoring you," Aaron shouts thing his night vis jacket off and showing Robert his new cut, "I thought I could hide it from you if we had a fall out."

"Aaron I-" Robert starts

"But it seems you've already shown what you think of me," Aaron shouts at him tear streaming down his face as he walks off into the field next to the scrapyard

 

Robert stood Frozen to the ground. Why was Aaron hurting himself again? Why the hell didn't he wait until he had any clue what it was about before throwing accusations like that around? A few minutes later he desided to follow Aaron, finding he sat on the floor leant against a tree crying his eyes out.

"Aaron," Robert says softly guilt written on his face.

"Come to throw more accusations at me?" Aaron says bitterly.

"Aaron, please, I-I didn't know what to think," Robert pleads

"So you immediately though I was cheating on you, is that seriously what you think of me?" Aaron says trying to wipe his eyes with his sleeve but is stopped when a flash of pain went though his body, making him wince.

"Aaron, why-why d-did you cut yourself," Robert asks

"It doesn't matter," Aaron says shaking his head

"Yes, it does Aaron, of cause it does. Please just tell me what it is,i but can help," Robert says crouching infront of his boyfriend

"That's the thing, no you can't help, nobody can," Aaron sobs burying his head in his arm, "unless you can turn back time."

"What? Is this is about your past? Jackson or something?" Robert pushes concerned

"No, it-it's m-my dad," Aaron admits 

"What's happened?" Robert asks worried

"It's what h-he did to me when I-I was a c-child," Aaron admits making Robert's face drop 

"W-what did h-he do?" Robert asks putting his hand on Aaron's arm.

"Doesn't matter, I shouldn't of said anything," Aaron backtracks

"Keeping quiet just means he's won," Robert says, "is that what you want?"

"No, I just want to forget it ever happened," Aaron says tears still streaming down his pale cheeks

"What ever it is-" Robert starts 

"You think talking about it is going to help, he raped me," Aaron says burying his head in his arms as Robert just sat there stunned to the spot tears stinging his eyes.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
